Savages
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: "Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it…Yeah…it's that kind of a story because things just got so out of control…" Caroline gets involved in Klaus and Stefan's dangerous lives, but she doesn't want to get out. This is a story full of sex, drugs and drama, but also angst so consider yourselves warned ;) AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Klaroline fans! I hope you'll like this story! It's really my first Klaroline fanfic, but I just love them and I needed to write this about the pair. **

**It's going to be a story based loosely on the film 'Savages' meaning that I liked the idea and the beginning of the movie and I wanted to make it into a story. **

**Also…it's going to be a 'triangle' story…and I was debating whether the other man should be Stefan or Kol…but even though Stefan already has his love triangle on the show and Kol 'died' I think Stefan will be a better choice for this particular character…you'll see why ;)**

**Anyhow…I'll have to warn you that this story involves drug abuse and explicit mature content…right from the beginning so yeah…**

**Enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it…_

_This could all be prerecorded and I could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean._

_Yeah…it's __**that**__ kind of a story cause things just got so out of control…_

_But let's go back to where it started…here, in paradise._

**Laguna beach, California**

The waves are splashing into the rocky shore in the distance. The beach is full of people that look like they are having the time of their lives. This is paradise, the place where everyone is having a good time, where the sun kisses your skin and the ocean brings you that much needed feeling of calm.

The luxurious, clearly overly expensive mansions cover the higher grounds, offering views to die for. There are not many people that can afford them, but the ones that do take full advantage of it all and enjoy the view of the infinite ocean every day.

Here is Klaus and Stefan's 'hole in the wall' by the sea… paid for in cash…yes, one of those huge, lush mansions is theirs. There's that beach-y feel to it, though, and that makes it feel so much like home. The door to the terrace was replaced by soft and colorful fabrics, the sounds drifting easily from the room. There are clothes littering the terrace and the floor all the way inside, a bag thrown onto the ground as sounds of pleasure can be heard from inside the house.

_My moans…_the sounds that roll freely off my tongue under the expert touch of the man that could bring shame to all of the Greek Gods. The movements of his hips against mine, the delicious friction that is created between our sweat slicked bodies. This is what I call paradise.

He is moving on top of me on the massive white leather couch, passionately, hard and fast. I absolutely love every second of it. He's as skilful as he looks to be, his incredibly hot body making me shiver just by looking at him every _single _time.

His rough thrusts are driving me insane; the way that he feels inside of me is utterly mind blowing, his hard member hitting every sweet spot inside of me and I know that he's always been great at what he did, but every time he manages to blow my mind.

Of course he's good, and he knows it, too. His fingers thread into my hair, pulling my head back as his sinfully hot lips brush against the heated skin of my neck. His tongue is teasingly running over the sensitive flesh of my collarbone and he moves relentlessly, making me cry out as his teeth close over my soft skin.

The light scrapes of his stubble against my skin are making hot shivers shoot through my body, the sensations already overwhelming me as he kept sliding his length harder inside of me. I dig my nails into his back, wrapping my legs around his hips, bringing him closer as he continues his delicious assault over my body.

His hands slide onto the back of the couch, gripping it tightly as he uses that to pull himself even harder against me. There is no way that I can withhold much longer and I bring my hands to his face, caressing his jaw as his eyes gaze into mine. I relish in the warmth spreading through my body under the intensity of his blue eyes, seeing that his eyes had darkened and he was close too.

I look down at his lush lips, feeling his chest slide hotly over mine and the contact of his hard muscles against the sensitive flesh of my breasts makes me moan loudly. I smirk seductively at him, knowing that I, too, had some special skills that could drive him insane. I looked up at him, meeting his heated gaze as I ran my hands down his back and shamelessly grab his hot ass, inner muscles clenching around his cock as he groans my name.

I love hearing the sound of his groans and how he whispers my name in the throes of passion. I guess he does, too because he sneaks one of his hands between us and expertly slides his fingers over my clit, effectively making me scream his name. The pleasure is almost too much and I lean in and kiss him ardently, pouring all of my love and lust into that one kiss.

He tweaks my clit with every thrust and there is no way that I can resist any longer. I gasp for breath as my eyes roll back when the impending exquisite wave of my orgasm washes over me. I throw my head back, crying out as I feel the overwhelming pleasure surge through my body. The earth shattering sensation is only amplified by the sound of my name falling from his sinful lips.

People say addiction is probably a bad thing, but I'm never going to regret getting addicted to him, to his touch and to the magnificent sensations that he brings onto me.

The sex was always incredible with him, rough and hard most of the times, but immensely pleasurable. Klaus is a killer, two tours in Irak and Afghanistan and he came back with a lot of cash, but no soul…He's always trying to fuck the war out of himself. I have orgasms and he has…'war-gasms'. So I guess I try to give him back some of the things that he's lost. Klaus is the love of my life.

My hands reach for his face, gently stroking his forehead and stubble, trying to make him feel all the love that I have for him. He has a smug smirk plastered on his face and I know that 'Niklaus Mikaelson' will never admit to cuddling and sharing such sweet intimate moments with anyone, but he does. To me…he's simply Nik, actually _my Nik_.

The aftershocks of our climax are still making my mind spin, but I love to feel him like this, delicately caressing his face as he tries to catch his breath. I am the one that brought back light into his life. SO he says…

My name's Caroline…I'm not a normal girl, not by a long shot and I don't mind it one bit. I ran away from home when my father decided to bring his _boyfriend _- yes, you heard it right- into our home. My family is one of the richest, snobbiest families in California and they couldn't risk the scandal of a divorce so my mother accepted that my dad and his boyfriend live into our mansion. It is big enough so that we wouldn't even have to meet, but I wasn't okay with the idea. I might be crazy, but that had exceeded every limit.

I was never actually in a good relationship with my parents and I partied a lot and started doing drugs, but my mother was always so preoccupied with her business that she had never actually given a damn about me. My dad had said he realized that he had never loved my mom and that I was a surprise, but that they kept up the appearances because they couldn't risk damaging their public image what with them being such important people. What would society think?

Anyhow…I already knew Stefan and I needed an urgent fix so I called him. I met him and Klaus and I told them that I needed a place to stay. I had some money and I still wanted to use their high quality stuff so I straight out asked them if I could stay with them.

It was nothing serious and not even remotely about sex at first because as damaged as I was and still am I'd never consider myself a whore and I'd never sleep with a guy for drugs or for anything for that matter. I was barely 17 back then, but I was no virgin, not so innocent and I liked the fun and flirty banter going on.

Dope is supposed to be bad, but in a bad, bad world - it's good… Nik says drugs are a rational response to insanity…

I guess you'd figured it out by now…Nik and Stefan grow some of the best weed in the world.

Every successful business has an origin story. Microsoft and Apple were born in garages, Nik and Stef's born on the beach. Stefan double majored in business and botany and Nik was between deployments. They've been buddies since high-school so one day they're sitting there, thinking about what they're gonna do and Stefan says: "_so where do you think the best cannabis in the world comes from?"; "Easy - Afghanistan". _That was the founder moment…

So, Nik, from the most dangerous ground in the world smuggles back the finest seeds. It grew…within 6 years they had a couple of farms and a great customer base. It became urban legend…if you asked any serious head where the best dope in the world in the 21st century is…it's not Thailand, Jamaica and certainly not Mexico. It's right here, in California, USA.

Stefan says every plant needs love. He sees himself as a healer and he called _me_ his own lotus in water. I liked that…

So not so long after I moved in, I started working for them…well…_with_ them.

We partner in several dispensaries and supply many of the clubs in California and it's progressive because from what I've seen, at least, it helps with the pain…50 million satisfied costumers can't all be wrong!

But the big money comes from shipping it out of state. At high prices they get up to six thousand a pound!

Stefan's guiding philosophy is basically Buddhist: Don't fuck with people. His true genius is that he takes 99% of the paranoia and violence out of the business.

The other one percent…well that's where Nik comes in…or actually Klaus. Nik's philosophy is basically baddest: Don't fuck with Stefan.

For Stefan the dope business is green. His foundation has branches in Africa and Asia. Money isn't enough- he says…you've got to give your heart… he's really the nice kind of guy and he balances Nik's strong personality out perfectly.

Let's just say that things are not so black and white, but mostly grey. Nik has a soft side that I always try to bring out more and that I obviously love…and Stefan has a bit of a wild side…but just barely. Believe me, being with them for over 4 years has thought me something and I absolutely loved getting to know them both.

And if you were wondering…yes, Stefan is the other love of my life. I know what you're thinking…"Slut"…and maybe it is wrong, but the truth is we all love each other so much, trust each other…take care of each other. We are each other's home and there's no one to judge us…

This may sound like a twisted love story, but it is our love story!

**I think I'll stop here for now…I promise the next chapters are going to be longer, but I really want to see if you are interested in this story.**

**So please let me know what you think of it so far! I'm a bit nervous about this so please review because it would make my day! ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xo Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm so glad that there are people that want to see where this story is headed and I want to thank you all for reading and following this story and especially for reviewing. **

**Thing is…I wanted to take the time and write a long chapter, but I think I'm gonna do shorter chapters and update faster so that I don't get too discouraged if I get stuck on writing something…**

**Also…have you guys seen 4x17? I have to say that it left me heartbroken a bit and I wanted Caroline to stay there with him in the woods…right? I can't wait for next episode!**

**I hope you'll keep R&R-ing! Enjoy!**

There was light smoke and the scent of sex surrounding us and Klaus still had that smug grin on his face as we lay there on the sofa, basking in the glorious feeling of post orgasmic haze. It felt so damn good to have his strong arms wrapped around me, to feel the smooth, yet hard surface of his chest under my fingertips.

I liked running my hands all over his gorgeous body, tracing random patterns on his skin, sometimes admiring his tattoos. I loved how his muscles tightened deliciously under my soft touch and I smiled at the thought of how perfectly our bodies fit together, how good we were when we were like this…

"Nik?" I whispered, not knowing if he was asleep or not, but not wanting to compromise the nice feeling of quietness and warmth that had enveloped both of us.

"Hmm?" I heard the low rumble under my skin as he gently ran his fingers down the side of my waist. I loved the way that his touch always had that softness that made me want to curl up against him forever.

"I love you…" I looked up at him, smiling as his whole face lit up and he grinned at me, knowing that he had managed not only to fuck me into oblivion, but to make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. His fingers caressed my jaw line gently, stopping at my chin and bringing my face closer to his as he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Nik whispered against my lips, his irresistible lips brushing against mine as he spoke, making my blood rush faster. I loved that even though Klaus was known as the big bad wolf, he still had this soft side that made my heart melt with unadulterated love.

I was exquisitely worn out and my eyelids were fluttering as I cuddled closer into Nik's side, burying my head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his masculine scent. The tips of his fingers had gone back to drawing lazy circles over my hip and I felt myself drift to sleep, but suddenly we both heard the annoying sound of a message arriving on Nik's laptop and we both groaned at the unpleasant interruption.

"Leave it, Nik…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, wishing that we'd only stay there for the rest of the day, savouring each other's touch.

Unfortunately, it was the middle of the day still and Nik knew that it might be news from Stefan so he chuckled a bit and kissed my forehead before sliding off of the couch and putting on his shorts.

Nik looked back at me and I pouted, sticking my tongue out at him like a small child, making him chuckle some more as he headed up the stairs to check his laptop. The room upstairs had an open layout so that I could see him and he could see me, but as soon as he sat down on the chair I noticed that his whole composure had changed and that he was frowning at what was on the screen.

Curiosity got the best of me so I slid off the couch too, grabbing Nik's shirt and putting it on before climbing the stairs and stopping right behind him. I slid my hands onto his shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on the side of his neck as his own hands covered mine.

"What could possibly be so important that you left me all alone and naked, Nik?" I asked, sensing the way that his muscles were tense, and I finally looked up at the screen, instantly horrified at the gory scenes.

"What is that? Is that Iraq?" I asked him, my voice already wavering as I watched the dark scene that was unravelling before our eyes, which involved so much blood and decapitated people and there was a man with some kind of a mask on... it was terrible. Fear, pure horror and disgust took over my body at the sick scene.

"No...Mexico." Nik answered, his eyes glued to the screen and I knew that he was more intrigued by that than horrified, but still I had to focus on not giving in to the sudden need to gag.

As the video ended, we got a closer look at the sick man with a mask, the sight of the weird mask that covered only the lower half of his face made me gasp as another message appeared on the screen. It was clearly meant to be a threat...

"_THESE GUYS WERE STUPID. BE SMARTER. DON'T MAKE US GO LIVE __. WE NEED TO TALK. TIME AND PLACE COMING...!" _

My heart was racing with the fear that the message had sent through me, but I wanted to at least seen like I have it all under control. I didn't want to freak out, but I didn't want Nik to go out and meet people that did those horrible things. Also...I remembered that Stefan was out of town so I wouldn't let Nik go alone...

"Where's Stefan? Isn't he still in Burma?" I knew that I shouldn't worry so much, but the text had unsettled me and made me more skittish.

"No, Africa...someplace saving...Africans..." Nik replied, still looking at the message and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong with those people.

"He said he was gonna be gone three weeks..." Stefan had been gone for 2 weeks now, helping people through his foundation and I had to admit that he was always the nice one, using the money for good.

"That's changing now." Nik told me, drawing my attention back to him and the problem at hand. I didn't want to think that Stefan would have to be back so that they could meet with these too freaking dangerous men.

As if realizing my fear he looked up at me and, knowing the fact that I have never been a part of their business even though I knew about things, Nik suddenly snapped his head back at me, closing the laptop as he stood up and gently took my hand.

"Let's get some air...come on." His voice was soft and his touch was comforting, the protective hold of his hand around my waist had a calming effect on my nerves and I sighed, knowing that some fresh air would do us both good.

Nik lead me outside on the terrace and I was actually surprised to feel the warmth of the sun and see that it was still early. With all that had been going on today I had lost the notion of time apparently. Nik's arms wrapped around me as he stood behind me and we both stared out at the ocean, revelling in the soothing rays of sun and the soft breeze.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, love..." Nik whispered in my ear, the sound of his low voice making me shiver in pleasure. His English accent had always had something that made me lose all sense and fall that much more for him. The fact that he was apologizing for this actually made me smile because it wasn't actually his fault that I had seen that, too, but he wanted to make me feel better and he was actually succeeding.

His lips were lightly caressing the sensitive skin of my neck, placing hot kisses down to my shoulder and back up again till he reached that spot behind my ear that made me moan. I loved that he always knew what to do and when to do it to make me forget all about the problems in the world.

"Nik..." I whispered his name as one of his hands slid lower over my stomach and slowly slid under the shirt I was wearing - his shirt. I bit my lip, sensing the level of my arousal rise to the point that I was about to beg him to just take me already - right then, right there!

"Please..." Nik's fingers brushed over the hot flesh of my throbbing core and I gasped at the touch, my hips desperately bucking forward in search of that delicious friction. His finger circled my clit expertly, avoiding direct contact and I turned my head so that I could capture his lips in a scorching kiss, but before I had the chance to, we both heard a car pull up and honk and we knew that Stefan was home.

"Talk about bad timing..." Nik murmured in my ear, smirking as he probably sensed my agreement to his words. I didn't really want to give him the satisfaction of actually saying that I was thinking the exact same thing as him so I simply turned around and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, teasingly.

"Come on...you know you missed him, too!" I grinned up at him as he pulled me back against his chest and crashed his lips against mine, clearly not happy about my teasing behaviour. There was no denying the fact that I wanted to kiss him and to stay here and let Nik have his way with me, but that was no way to welcome Stefan home.

I pulled back from his tempting lips and grabbed his hand, dragging him out to greet Stefan.

As soon as we got out of the front door, we saw Stefan walking towards us, carrying a small bag. I didn't even give him time to react as I ran at him and jumped into his open arms.

"Stefan! You're home!" I yelled, smiling as he held onto me and caressed the bare skin of my thighs.

"Oh, my sweet lotus!" He hugged me even closer and the comforting embrace was very welcomed. I had missed Stefan...

"My sweet Stefan" I grinned at him as I pulled back a little and brought both my hands to cup his face, pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"How was Africa?" I asked him, looking back to see that Nik wasn't at the door anymore.

"Well...I started in Burma and then I took a left and ended up in Congo..." Stefan trailed off and I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his explanation.

_Meanwhile..._

_Klaus saw Caroline run out to jump into Stefan's arms just as he heard the incessant ring of the ringtone, alerting him that he had a new message. He walked up the stairs and opened the laptop, seeing that there was another one of those texts._

"_WELCOME BACK, STEFAN. ROOM 512. BELLE VUE HOTEL. TOMORROW - 2.00."_

_He stared at the screen for a few seconds, his mind already working on finding out who the hell was sending them these messages and how did they know exactly what was going on. _

_Klaus knew that he couldn't stay there for long so he decided to head back out to greet Stefan, too and leave this matter for later. So he went out and smirked as he saw that Caroline and Stefan were heading inside._

I saw Nik appear at the front door and I couldn't contain the stupid grin that was plastered on my face as he smiled genuinely and hugged Stefan, welcoming him properly.

"Nik, brother! Good to see you!" Stefan told him and I made an 'aww' sound, seeing that the reunion was going as well as I had wanted it to be. Nik and Stefan had been friends way before they met me and I always liked to see how well they got along.

"Good to see you, too..." Nik answered, smirking as they entered the house and I followed behind, overhearing their conversation.

"Hey, look...you got any..." Stefan asked in a low voice and I had to hold in a chuckle at his antics, knowing that we were all more than aware of the drug use going on in the house.

"Yeah...I already put some in your bedroom. You look like shit, mate..." Nik rolled his eyes and I smirked at that. I have to give it to Nik...he always knew how to handle things.

"The place looks good, though...Thank you, Caroline." Stefan said, his eyes scanning the living room and I felt a sense of pride at the compliment, knowing that I was the one that had taken care of the place.

"Thank you..." I grinned at him, seeing that he was still looking around.

"You're welcome" Nik said and I smacked him over the head for taking credit for my work.

"Shut up! You're a jerk...he didn't do anything!" I declared loud and proud, giggling as Stefan simply relied 'I know...I know'. I liked that we all knew each other so well that I could talk to them freely and they'd get me...

"Hey...you've been taking care of my babies?" Stefan asked as he eyes the plants that were hanging from the ceiling. When neither of us answered him, he turned around and narrowed his eyes at both me and Nik.

"Too busy making some of your own?" His tone was playful and I knew that he was only trying to get on Nik's nerves, but I rolled my eyes nonetheless.

"Listen, I need to go get some things in order...we'll talk business later, ok?" Nik said and I was a bit wary about letting him leave because I didn't want him to go meet those people alone, but I knew he wasn't that reckless.

Besides...we all knew that he was actually leaving so that Stefan could enjoy him homecoming with me alone...

"I really missed you, Stef..." I smiled as I kissed him sweetly before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. I filled his bathtub and smirked as he undressed and got into it and held out his hand for me, too.

By the time we got out of it, there was water everywhere and I giggled as he carried me back to bed, staying true to his gentle side and making love to me.

At least that got my mind off of that horrible message and all the things that were about to happen. Even though I had Stefan back home, too I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen...

**There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed the Klaroline scenes and another glimpse at their complicated lives.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'd really want to thank those of you that reviewed and I hope to be receiving more of your awesome reviews! And I can't wait to hear what you think about this one, too. For those of you that have seen the movie…there will be some pretty major changes, but I hope it will only get better with more plot…**

**Anyhow…this chapter will be a general POV, not Caroline's…so I hope you'll still like it!**

Klaus was sitting on one of the lounges on the terrace, completely lost in thought as he sipped bourbon from a tumbler, eyeing the ocean that was stretched out in front of him. His mind was reeling because of those stupid videos and messages he had been receiving. He wanted nothing more than to simply make them understand that they couldn't mess with them and send those kinds of videos.

Caroline wasn't really involved in their business and he didn't want her to see those gory videos because it wasn't something that he would want her to be a part of. He knew that sometimes he seemed over protective, but he only wanted her to stay safe and far away from the dangerous people that they dealt with.

Fortunately, he and Stefan were on the same page there, doing their best to keep Caroline out of danger and not taking any unnecessary risks. Nik knew that both he and Stefan would definitely do anything to make her feel at home, knowing how her family had treated her.

Thinking back to their 'beginnings', Klaus smirked, knowing that as much as they claimed that they had given Caroline a family and a home, _she_ was the one to give them a home, a family and had brought them together. She was like the sun- bright, radiant and full of light and they were the planets that revolved around her.

Caroline was and always would be their home and they would be hers. That was what they could summarize of their relationship and that they all loved each other. It might be strange to the outsiders to see it, but they were all so happy and wouldn't change a thing about their lives. Not many people knew about them, though, only the ones that they knew they could trust, but they weren't actually hiding either…

Now, he knew that most likely Caroline was with Stefan, giving him a 'warm' welcome and even though he still had that basic instinct of possessiveness, that urge to proclaim her as his and his only he accepted that she loved Stefan, too. Their dynamics were very complicated, but it worked out great for all three of them so it was actually a good thing.

Klaus was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Stefan come up behind him until he felt his hand on his shoulder and he turned to meet his friend.

"Good swim?" Stefan asked and Klaus smirked, knowing that he was referring to their 'deals'. Stefan sat down on the other lounge, propping his feet on the table in front of them.

"Exhilarating…" Klaus replied.

"Any sharks?" Stefan asked again and they both looked back towards the house to see if Caroline was anywhere in sight before Klaus answered him.

"Not in the ocean…" He told Stefan and he saw him pour himself a drink, sliding back into the chair as Klaus continued.

"They knew you were coming…they wanna meet…tomorrow" Klaus said, his eyes still not focusing on Stefan as he kept staring out at the ocean. They were both silent for a few moments, knowing that it was getting a bit more dangerous than ever and they were both thinking about ways how to settle this thing.

"Let's make a deal…" Stefan finally said, making Klaus snap his eyes at him, taken aback by his idea. Usually Klaus liked to use everything that he had to make his enemies tremble in fear and to let everyone know that they were not to be messed with.

"Big mistake…" He argued, still pondering on other ideas, but seeing the determination in Stefan's eyes.

"Are we really going to get caught up in this shit, Nik? We can get out of a business we want to get out of anyway…" Stefan pointed out, but Klaus looked away.

"What if I don't want to walk away?" Klaus muttered, knowing full well that someone like Stefan wouldn't understand why he didn't want to get out.

"Then you run it." Stefan huffed at his words and smirked as he replied.

"It's not what I do…"

"Then let me do what I do best…alright?"

"We built this…it's ours! Why the fuck do you wanna give it away?" Klaus was beginning to think that this was all they had got and he didn't want to give it away Moreover, he didn't want everyone to see the big Niklaus Mikaelson afraid of someone because he really didn't want people to see him as weak.

"Did you see that video?" Stefan asked a moment later, remembering the horrifying images.

"I've seen worse and I'd do worse to them." Klaus replied without much thought, because it was the truth. He was a killer when needed and he wasn't afraid to kill in order to keep Caroline, himself and Stefan safe.

"Yeah…and I _wouldn't_!" Stefan insisted, both of them knowing full well that there was no way that Stefan would do something like that.

"They're gonna think we're afraid of them." Klaus concluded, his voice low, but his tone calm. He knew that Stefan wouldn't want to do it, but he was certain that if they showed weakness then everyone would be screwing them over.

"I _am_ afraid of them…" Stefan told him, trying to make his point of view clear.

"I'm not!" Klaus answered immediately, feeling his blood boil at Stefan's easiness to walk away.

"We're not all _you, _Klaus…I didn't get into this thing to kill people." There was nothing worse than being constantly reminded of the bad things you did and Klaus didn't like it one bit. He was not in the best mood to discuss this, but he decided to try and explain this to Stefan as best as he could.

"You don't get it, do you? It's a jungle thing, Stefan…when they smell your fear, they like it, they will attack us - they're fucking _savages!_ "He spit out the last word, feeling his anger flare as he thought of what horrible things could happen if they let their guard down.

"Surrender is not defeat, Nik…you're resisting change. Just let it go…" Stefan spoke slowly, trying to reach out to Nik, but he knew that it was probably hard for him to accept that Stefan's idea was better.

They had been so caught up in their discussion that they hadn't noticed when Caroline stepped out and approached. Fortunately, she had heard only the last part of Stefan's sentence, but she could still feel the tension on the air.

"Uh oh, testosterone…" She mocked as she stepped in between them and sat down on the table that was in front of them, pulling her legs up. Caroline raised an eyebrow as she noticed they were both having drinks and that they weren't looking her in the eye.

"Lower your legs, it's showing…" Nik said, making Caroline look at him questioningly, but she quickly lowered her legs, not really having given that much thought that she was giving them quite a view, even though she was confused as to why it was such a bad thing…

"Ah…sorry…" Caroline apologized warily.

"I was talking to him." Nik replied, smirking as he saw Stefan roll his eyes and Caroline bit her lip as she held in her laugh. He liked toying with them a bit, but he saw that Caroline was looking at him with those big blue eyes of hers and he already knew that she wanted to ask them for something.

"Hey…can you boys take me out somewhere nice? Come on…we can drink a little, relax…it's been a while." There it was…the thing that she wanted to ask…Nik smirked, knowing that he had been right about her intention.

Caroline looked at Nik hopefully, her eyes sparkling and lips curving into a knowing grin as Nik's eyes roamed over her perfect features. He was enthralled by her delicate traits, admiring her as the wind blew her golden hair and her sun-kissed skin glowed as she smiled at him. He knew he was a goner and she knew it, too- he'd do anything for her and he was never going to say no to her when she looked at him like that.

Stefan was also putty in her hands and she knew she had won them over the minute that she saw their lingering gazes, the soft smiles that had taken over both their faces. She liked to have that much control over them, at least to convince them to go out and have dinner together.

"Of course, love…dinner sounds great." Nik finally spoke up, knowing that they had to go to that meeting at 2 pm, but they would go to dinner with Caroline afterwards.

"But now we need to get going…" Stefan jumped in, knowing that he and Nik had one pretty important meeting to attend and that Caroline would surely be too busy being excited about their dinner to notice the slightly nervous tone in Stefan's voice.

"Why don't you call Dennis now, Stefan?" Nik suggested, knowing that before they headed to that meeting they needed to have a little chit chat with their friend.

"Sure…Bye, Care" Stefan said, standing up and placing a soft kiss on Caroline's cheek as he entered the house already with his phone in hand.

"What's that all about?" Caroline asked as she stood up from the table and went to sit into Nik's lap, getting comfortable as she felt his arms wrap around her protectively.

"Just…business, sweetheart" Nik replied before pressing his lips to the soft skin of her shoulder, smirking as he felt her breath hitch. He liked having her like this, cuddled up in his arms and so responsive to his touches.

Even though he knew that she was not fully satisfied with his plain answer, Caroline turned her head back to face him and captured his plump lips with hers. Her hands had sneaked behind his neck and now her fingers were tugging at his sandy blonde hair, pulling him closer.

"Caroline…" He whispered against her lips, making her smile at the breathy sound of her name being called by his husky voice. She loved to hear Nik say her name like that, with his English accent and all…

She moved a bit, trying to face him as she deepened their kiss, feeling his hands on her hips. The evidence of his arousal was rubbing deliciously against her suddenly aching core and she let out a loud moan as she felt Nik's hands grab her ass, his hips bucking up against her.

"I don't want you to leave now, Nik…" Caroline sighed as she felt his lips make their way down the side of her neck, leaving a scorching hot trail behind. She rolled her hips against the obvious bulge in his pants, but she felt Nik pull back and whimpered in protest.

"But I have to go, love…" Nik tried to reason with her, but with their close proximity, he was almost as resilient as she was to leave. Caroline smirked, seeing the slight flicker of doubt and she took advantage of that, running her fingers up and down his arms as her lips began their descent on the side of his neck.

Caroline's lips were caressing his sensitive skin, her tongue slipping over his skin ever so often between kisses and Nik let out a breathless moan. He didn't really want her to know exactly how much she affected him, but she probably knew already judging by the expertly placed kisses. Her teeth closed over his smooth skin and she heard him groan as she closed her lips over the spot, her tongue coming out to soothe the bite before she sucked at his skin, knowing that it would probably leave a mark.

She rather enjoyed the idea of marking him with her love bites. Oddly enough, Nik secretly loved it, too, and when he felt her lips and teeth working on marking him as hers, he groaned, pleasure coursing through him. His pants were already painfully tight around his aching member and feeling what Caroline was doing to him and knowing that she wanted to leave a mark on his skin made his control waver.

Nik felt a surge of utter delight course through him at the thought that Caroline wanted to imprint her mark on his skin. He had to admit that he was totally enamoured with Caroline and that he'd love to have a mark on his skin to prove that he was hers.

"Nik!" They both heard Stefan call his name from inside the house, the sound of his voice startling them out of their heated moment. Caroline looked up at him, still perched up in his lap and panting, smirking as she eyed the purplish mark that she had managed to leave on Nik's skin.

Neither of them could utter a word, still trying to steady their breaths as they stared at each other. Before Nik could make a move or at least tell Stefan that he was on his way, Stefan appeared behind them, rolling his eyes at the sight, but with a smirk in place. He, too, knew that neither Nik nor Caroline was able to keep their hands to themselves and he wasn't actually surprised to find them in such a compromising position.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this has to wait till dinner because we really have to go, Nik..." Stefan added, seeing as they weren't moving.

Caroline smirked as she heard Stefan and nodded reluctantly and started pulling away, but she decided to tease Nik just a little bit more so she leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear.

"I guess this makes you mine, Nik..." Caroline smirked as she felt Nik's hot breath on her neck becoming ragged again. He had heard her soft whisper and felt her lips graze his ear ever so slightly and that was enough to make his body tense under her delicious touch.

Before Nik had the time to actually come back with a witty remark of his own, Caroline was off of him and smirking down triumphantly as she winked at him and walked quickly inside the house. She gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek and he shook his head at the way that she had played Nik.

"Come on...we're meeting Dennis in 20..." Stefan watched as Nik stood up and walked towards him, noticing the mark that was peeking out from under Klaus' shirt. Stefan chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at his friend, not being able to resist taunting him.

"Pretty impressive...but you might want to button up you shirt a bit more..." Nik glared at him before simply smirking and buttoning up his shirt and secretly revelling in the fact that she had left him a reminder, a promise for things that were to happen in the night...

"Oh, shut it, Stef...you're just jealous!" Nik taunted him, seeing that familiar eye roll as Stefan practically dragged him down the hall and outside of the house to his car. Personally, Nik thought that Stefan's car was a classic, but quite the small little thing and he chuckled remembering that he had once even called it a clown car.

"Why do we have to go in _your_ car?" Nik asked, making Stefan glare at him.

"Because _I _just came home and _you_ are so happy to see me that you won't complain about it, right?" Stefan smirked, leaving Klaus with no option but to roll his eyes and nod. He really was glad to have Stefan back, not only for the business, but also because he had truly missed his friend. Stefan was like a brother to Nik and he was happy to see him home and well. He just hoped that that wouldn't change anytime soon for neither of them three...

**So...what do you think?**

**I just couldn't resist throwing in some mildly hot Klaroline scenes...so just let me know if you want more!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're still with me darlings! Just let me know if you like this story please!**

**Also…for those of you that know the movie…I won't actually have the exact dialogue, but I'll try my best to keep it good. And after this chapter there will be more differences from the film so I hope you'll like it!**

Dennis Cane was a high level drug enforcement agent. Without this guy Klaus and Stefan would be out of business… He was a man in his late 40s and had a balding head to prove it, but he was acting like he owned the place, clearly overly confident being all dangerous and powerful thanks to Klaus' help.

"Nice day…but I shouldn't be seeing the same zip code as you guys" Dennis greeted both Klaus and Stefan as he stepped out of his shiny black car, adjusting his sunglasses as Nik lead his further away from prying eyes. They had decided to meet close to the beach, in a place that was not so frequented by people.

"Would you prefer we come to your office in San Diego with your gift bag, Dennis?" Klaus asked as they started walking down the empty pathway. Both he and Stefan were also wearing sunglasses, but not to go incognito like some people do, but simply because it was a sunny day. And, of course, Caroline had told them just how hot they looked with them on.

"Take it easy, sailor…what got your panties in a twist now?" Dennis asked, raising an eyebrow at Klaus' bluntness.

"A 'vic' clip…from, I think, the Baja cartel featuring 7 decapitations…" Stefan answered, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Talk about a hostile takeover…is he moving in on you guys?" Dennis tried to deflect, but both Klaus and Stefan caught on to his bluff and clearly they were in no mood for games.

"Oh, come on, Dennis…what the fuck's going on?"

"Well…what's going on is that you're not the only indie guys out there…I mean…they're killing each other out there in Mexico and moving north. The forks are out, the pie is getting smaller." Dennis explained and Klaus wants more than that, but he can't refrain from asking:

"Why is that? Too many cops got their hands in the pie, Dennis?" Klaus felt like he had to comment on that fact, but he knew they had bigger problems than their usual conversations with Dennis.

"That's just it…we have to keep the animals in the zoo, but now with this war on drugs is like the war in Iraq." Dennis told them, but their patience was wearing thin because they hadn't called Dennis for chit chat, but for him to explain to them what was going on.

"Your point is what? Why is it they want our business when they put out 35 million pounds of grass last year?" Stefan asked, his voice taking a dangerously angry tone.

"Because your THC levels were off the fucking charts! They're like 30% right?" Dennis replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"33…depends" Stefan answered smugly, but still keeping his serious expression.

"Yea…and theirs is like what? 3 to 5? Come on man…they're 'Walmart' and you're Klaus and Stefan…They want a Klaus and Stefan section in aisle 3. What's so difficult to comprehend?" Dennis continued and by now Stefan was beyond pissed, something he wasn't very often.

"Fine…tell them to move their shit indoors and buy their own fucking lamps!" Stefan told Dennis as they stopped and looked at each other.

"Welcome to the recession, boys! You should be grateful you still have a product people want…"

"So you don't mind if your envelope gets a little thinner?" Klaus intervened, seeing that Dennis was getting a little out of line and he thought it was time to step in and make it clear that Dennis should actually be helpful and give them the information they needed.

"You guys, you have a clean business, there's no problems, but there is no Klaus and Stefan without Dennis so my envelope stays the same… It's just a matter of time, guys before they legalize this shit. Don't fuck with 'Walmart'! I'd take the deal instead of decapitation…you know…keep banging that sweet California ass. Just embrace the change! See ya'!" Dennis chuckled and he simply turned away, leaving Stefan and Klaus alone and still a bit confused, but Stefan jogged a bit after him.

"Hey Dennis! Is that new stuff helping with the chemo?" Stefan asked Dennis lowly, his voice no longer angry, but compassionate.

"Yea…it is, thanks Stefan." Dennis replied, turning a bit to nod at Stefan.

"I'll send more of it over…how's she doing?" Stefan pressed.

"She's dying, you know…" Dennis answered and Stefan knew that he was done talking about his wife. Dennis' wife was dying…of cancer and Stefan had given him some stuff to help with the pain.

"Come on, Stef…we got to go!" Klaus called him and they both went back to the car without saying anything else.

As they drove, Klaus pulled out a gun, already knowing that he needed to be extra careful with these guys and knowing that the meeting might not go as well as planned.

"Ah, man…I thought this was a business negotiation!" Stefan complained, his voice sounding oddly similar to a whine and Klaus chuckled, but the situation was far from amusing.

"You saw the video…" Klaus added, knowing that he didn't want to take any chances, but that they were probably going to have to run anyways. They couldn't risk their lives like that, especially not Caroline's, and these people seemed crueler than they had thought so they needed an escape plan.

"Yea…that was Mexico, this is Laguna…the cops here wear shorts and ride bicycles." Stefan rolled his eyes, but Klaus was definitely not impressed with his statement.

"That's why we're thinking of running…if we start running Stef, we'll never stop." Klaus added as they arrived at the hotel where they were supposed to meet.

"If we go away for a while it would be nice, besides there are other ways to make money. You know how I'm making 14 dollar laptops for kids in Africa? What if you could make a 10 dollar solar panel? We'd change the world…" Stefan smiled at Klaus as he parked the car and Klaus looked at him with raised eyebrows. Sometimes Stefan was a bit too lost in his own world, with his dreams of helping people, but truth was that life was certainly not all ponies and rainbows.

"Grow up, Stefan. We don't change the world. It changes us." Klaus told him as they began walking towards the room where they would have to meet up with the strangers that could probably end them.

As they reached the door, Klaus stood in front of Stefan and nodded to him as they saw the door open and they were greeted by three men dressed in suits and a few others that seemed to be their bodyguards.

"Hello…I'm Alex, this is Andres…" One of the men in suits introduced himself and his friend and the Mexican man greeted them with a 'Hola' to which Klaus replied 'mucho gusto', which could've been totally inappropriate, but Klaus was not one to get intimidated.

"Shall we get down to business?" The man asked them as one of the bodyguards searched them both and they were lead to the couch.

"Everything stays the same…you're intact. Over the 3 years we'll steal you techniques, your production methods and your distribution. In return, your business will grow immensely, our distribution is international. We'll give you protection on a scale you're not accustomed to. We provide low cost insurance, money laundry services to all your producers. We have the structure and force to cultivate thousands and thousands of acres all at once." The man, Alex, said as Klaus looked around, noticing that there was definitely a camera hidden somewhere here, and they could feel that they were being watched, but Klaus had no intention of going down without a fight.

"We value our scientist and our seed makers very much and it is your methods and your network we want to partner with." The other man added and Klaus sighed, not even remotely interested.

"A joint venture…no pun intended." Stefan concluded and Klaus made an effort to smile.

"Well said. In return we take a modest distribution fee." Alex told them and Klaus and Stefan looked at each other.

"Which would be…?" Stefan asked, knowing that these men were about to ask for a lot more than they'd deserve.

"20%. 80% is all yours…" The other man, Andres, answered and Klaus looked at Stefan, knowing that they had agreed that he would be the one doing the talking and negotiating as usual.

"And after the 3 years?" Stefan asked.

"We grow your volume…your profits in 3 years would be 35 to 40 _million. _ After three years I'm sure you'll be pleased, quite willing to negotiate our deal. We want to encourage other independents to join our association." Alex explained and Klaus was already tense and, not wanting to cause a scene, Stefan quickly spoke.

"We need a moment." And they were lead out on the balcony, which was exactly what they had planned. They had Riley waiting in a car outside, listening in with a fancy radio thing from afar, in case that they needed help.

"I will say again, loud and clear: we send Alex and Andres back in a cereal box and get this party started." Klaus told Stefan, but he was quickly shut down by his friend.

"No we can't…they can simply replace every man they lose, Nik, and we can't."

"For the last time, Stefan, if you're gonna let people think you're weak, soon enough you're gonna have to kill them." They had some of Klaus' old friends- snipers in the army waiting and aiming for Alex and Andres, ready to kill them as soon as Klaus gave them a sign.

"Buddha would not agree…" Stefan shook his head and Klaus scoffed.

"What's a fat jap' know?" Klaus mocked as he smirked at Stefan, who looked down, seemingly lost in thought.

"He's a fat Indian…" Stefan finally spoke and Klaus smirked wider as he rolled his eyes at Stefan's amusing seriousness.

"Whatever…" Klaus sighed, turning towards his friends and signaling them that the thing was off, knowing that they had been waiting. Even though he had wanted to kill them all and make sure that they were no longer a problem for their business, he decided not to. They entered the apartment again, looking at the men.

"So…we have to say that this is just not our thing…" Stefan said, trying to reason with them because they didn't want to get involved with these people, but they didn't want to make them angry either.

"Are you rejecting our offer?" Alex asked, crossing his arms and looking at Stefan menacingly.

"No, we're giving you our business, but we're not gonna join you…Nothing personal…" Stefan explained and he could only hope that these guys would actually not take it personal given the fact that they'd get the business either way.

The thing that he didn't know was that the person that was watching them through that video camera was getting more upset by the minute and she was not a patient person, not someone to be messed with.

"I'm afraid our client would take this _very_ personally…" Alex clarified, sitting down again on his armchair and Klaus and Stefan did, too.

"Well…I am sorry. We want out of the dope business. We wanna do something different." Stefan continued, making sure that their story was believable, but Alex was not so easily fooled.

"Such as?"

"Such as clean, renewable energy…"

"You mean sun, wind and shit like that?" Andres asked, looking at Stefan incredulously.

"There you go…" Stefan nodded, but they didn't seem to buy it.

"What do you have to say?" Alex asked Klaus and his eyes widened, knowing that it was probably not the best idea to say what he was thinking about. He smirked and shook his head as he looked over at Stefan, who was clearly not happy with him talking, but knew that Klaus was not one to back away from a challenge.

"I think...basically you want us to eat your shit and call it caviar." Klaus smirked as Alex chuckled at his bluntness, but the woman that was listening in on their conversation was not so pleased with Klaus' words.

"You're making a mistake. We'll give you 24 hours to reconsider." Alex said once he was done laughing and Stefan knew that it was their best way to get out of this mess.

"Well...in light of our generous offer...we would like to reconsider and think about this. Give us 48 hours. We need to talk to producers and distributors. They're very independent thinkers." Stefan said and Klaus glared at him, but they both looked at Alex, who was not going to change his mind. Apparently they were going to have to pay a visit to their buddy Kol.

"We talk tomorrow at this time." Alex shook his head and stood up, leaving no room for discussion as he left.

xxXxx

Kol used to be an investment broker for a big bank, but then he found out that he can make a lot more money working for Klaus and Stefan- laundering their profits. The bank didn't miss him.

"Hey what's up guys? What's going on?" Kol greeted them as Stefan handed him a big jar full of their stuff, making Kol grin as he opened the jar and stuck his nose inside.

"Sweet" Kol smirked as he turned back towards his desk and they looked back at Stefan and Klaus seeing that they were tense.

"We need to get off the gird for a while...I need you to set up a new line for us- double blind, alright? Everything washed fresh...a whole new cycle. We could go away somewhere for a while so no one can trace us." Stefan explained, making sure that Kol understands that they needed to actually disappear.

"Are you kidding me? For how long?" Kol asked, seeing that Stefan's face was serious and he was even a little worried.

"I don't know...botanical research, up to a year." Stefan shrugged and Kol furrowed his brows in thought.

"Okay...grab a seat. No problem. A year for two of you..." Kol started working on his computer as he spoke and Klaus quickly clarified the situation.

"Three." Kol frowned, but didn't look up from his computer.

"Three? Who's 3?" Kol asked and, as if it wasn't obvious Klaus replied instantly.

"Caroline." At that, Kol smirked.

"Okay...three people- one of them is Caroline so that means a whole new clothing line on its own. 12 months: housing, meals, entertainment- where are you thinking?" Kol asked, typing away at his computer as Klaus paced behind him and Stefan lounged on one of the couches.

"Indonesia." Stefan told him immediately, knowing that he had it all mapped out.

"Where in Indonesia?" Kol continued, wanting to set up details, but Klaus cut him off.

"Can't say...in case you get tortured." Klaus smirked at seeing Kol's eyes widen.

"Joy... so...you guys are serious, huh? Alright well...you'll gonna want easy access to a mill anyway. With that girl's ass...she can ride my bike anytime."

"Can you focus on the numbers?" Klaus asked him, raising an eyebrow at Kol that suggested that he was not in the mood for jokes, especially involving Caroline.

"I'm multitasking, pal." Kol answered smugly as Klaus cracked a smile, knowing that Kol was so much like him that it was creepy.

So it was set...the only thing that was left to do for the day was get home and take Caroline out to dinner and have some fun before they'd leave tomorrow. Oh, the things that awaited them! They thought that they were going to make it out of this without much fuss and that they'd simply disappear off to Indonesia and take a year off from all the drama.

Thing is, they had no idea what really awaited them!

**Here it is! Please tell me what you think! And as a teaser for the next chapter...there will be a very smutty scene...so I want to know if you want me to actually include Stefan in it fully and make it a threesome or more Klaroline?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this! Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Warning for explicit mature content! ;)**

Klaus wanted nothing more than to go back home and take Caroline away in his room and not let her out until they were ready to leave. The whole meeting had gone pretty bad according to Stefan and he knew that tomorrow they'd have to leave, but, even though he didn't want to, he knew that it was for the best right at the moment.

They had arrived back at the house pretty early so Stefan had decided to take a nap before they had to go to dinner and Klaus actually felt relieved that he'd get to have a few hours alone with Caroline, still.

Things were starting to become messy so he really wanted to have Caroline all for himself before all hell broke loose and they'd have to leave. He didn't usually mind Stefan being around Caroline, but he needed to feel her, to know that she was actually his, because he needed the comfort of her arms and the reassurance that she loved him. It may be selfish, but right now he only needed her.

"Caroline, love?" Nik walked slowly into her room, seeing that the windows were opened, the wind blowing the thin curtains softly and her bed was perfectly made, which meant she had not slept there. For a moment he dreaded thinking that she was in Stefan's room, in his bed, but he smirked, remembering that she'd usually be in his own bed.

Caroline always told him that she was sleeping in his bed because it was by far the most comfortable and that his room had the best view of the ocean, but Nik knew better and he knew that she felt safer in his bed and she loved sleeping in his sheets.

He made his way over to his room, grinning from ear to ear as he entered his bedroom and saw Caroline sleeping peacefully in his bed. She was so beautiful that it made Nik smile every time to see her wearing his shirt and snuggling into his pillow. He had made it a hobby of his to sketch her and he smirked, knowing that she had promised him to pose nude for him to draw her in all her naked glory.

Stepping carefully into his room, Klaus took off his shoes and shirt, knowing that he didn't want to wake her up and that he'd settle for staying in bed with her and watching her sleep. He had wanted to ravish her, to make passionate love to her, but he didn't want to disturb her from her sleep.

Klaus climbed into bed slowly, resting his head on the other pillow and turning on his side so that he was facing Caroline. Her golden wavy locks were falling over her delicate face and Klaus couldn't resist the urge to tuck it behind her ear as he gently caressed her face.

"Nik?" Caroline whispered softly, but her eyes were still closed and Klaus wondered if she was dreaming about him or waking up. His fingers kept caressing her jaw as he saw that her eyes were fluttering open and he smirked as he felt her small hand close over his as she turned her head a bit and placed a small kiss on the palm of his hand.

"Yes love...I'm here" Klaus whispered as he moved closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, making her sigh contently as she cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Mmm...is it dinner time?" She asked sleepily as she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Klaus chuckled at her behaviour, but held her closer, knowing that she'd probably go back to sleep.

"No. We still have a few hours so you can go back to sleep, sweetheart." Nik whispered into her hair as he felt her hand slide over his chest and rest on top of the place where his heart beat. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and tightened his grip on her waist, but he raised an eyebrow as he felt Caroline's lips press against his skin.

"Or...we could do this..." Caroline whispered in his ear, playfully biting his earlobe as she pulled back to look at Nik and smirked as she straddled him and lowered her head to capture his lips with hers.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over before he moved his fingers slowly over her body, undressing her as he went. He was placing hot kisses on her newly exposed skin and she was whimpering softly as Nik continued his exquisite torture over her body.

They were caught in the undertow of the passion that was between them, the chemistry that had been there all along and they were being thrown into a vortex of sensations that they didn't really want to escape anymore.

They stood still for a moment, their bodies touching everywhere, the only thing separating them being Nik's boxers and Caroline's lacy lingerie. Her hand slowly slid over his sculpted chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing under her fingertips before gently cupping the side of his face.

Klaus' striking blue eyes were so open that Caroline could read him like an open book. There was an unusual vulnerability and it seemed like all of his emotions were swirling in the depths of the ocean of blue. Without breaking eye contact, Nik turned his head slightly and placed the softest of kisses on Caroline's palm, making her insides melt.

"Make me yours, Nik..." Caroline whispered as she bit her lip, neither of them wanting to dwell too much on the implications of her words. The connection was foreign, almost too much for them, but they knew that they were in this -whatever it was- together.

Klaus rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, smiling as he felt Caroline's thumb brush lightly over his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Caroline was astounded by the intensity and at the same time softness that his gaze held. She felt her chest tightening, her breathing becoming ragged as she took in the flood of feelings that was invading her body.

As he looked down at the beauty that was Caroline spread out for him he lost himself for a moment in the erotic visions of what he wanted to do to her next. How he wanted to see her lithe figure under him, to have her laid out on his bed where he could explore and indulge in her body and discover every dirty little secret about her. He smirked and felt smug, knowing that he could probably make all of his fantasies come true with Caroline because she was just as crazy as him.

The control that they both claimed to have had completely unravelled in that moment and now, all that unbridled lust was coursing freely through them, untamed. Thing is that all that desire didn't turn into blinding hot aggressiveness, but it made them only want to explore each other thoroughly and take their time.

Nik kissed the tip of her nose and then his lips showered her face with butterfly kisses that made Caroline giggle. The soft giggles quickly turned into breathy moans as Nik continued the path of his kisses down the side of her neck. His lips finally found hers, capturing them in an ardent kiss, taking complete possession of her mouth as the passion surged through them.

They both knew that they were falling further into one another than they'd ever imagined possible, even though they hadn't admitted it. Both Klaus and Caroline knew that they were getting in deeper and deeper, until their feelings, that at first had consisted of hunger, pure lust and keening sexual attraction were churning with more emotional need, as if every strong, unrecognizable emotion was bleeding over them, invading them. It was unnerving, but too powerful to ignore anymore. Their emotions and desires were becoming one big, intricate design and they couldn't distinguish one from the other anymore.

Caroline's lips crashed down onto his, their tongues tangled together before she pulled back a little and nibbled at his bottom lip, bringing it into her mouth as she began to suck on it. Nik smirked, knowing that she was provoking him and he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She writhed under him, her fingers threading through his sandy blonde, curly hair and tugging him closer as she kissed him even more fervently. Her whole body was tightening in anticipation, her breasts aching for Nik's hands as her nipples hardened. His hands roamed her body, sensing her patience wavering and thriving in the breathless moans that were continuously escaping her lips as he cupped her breast and twisted her erect nipples.

"Nik!" Caroline whimpered as she wrapped her long legs around his hips, bringing him fully down on top of her, her pelvis grinding against the hardest part of him. Finally they could feel that much craved skin on skin contact as they left no empty spaces between them.

He was trailing hot kisses down the side of her neck and onto her heaving chest, his eyes taking in the sight of her creamy skin, her body perfectly shaped and her face beautifully lit by the setting sun that shined over them through the windows like soft candle light. She was quite a vision, a creature that was angelically beautiful, but sinfully hot.

Nik's lips were on her breast, his tongue flicking her nipple expertly as he suckled her sensitive skin into his mouth. He definitely knew what he was doing, swirling his tongue maddeningly over her nipples and kissing and sucking at the soft flesh of her breasts, making Caroline arch her back, trying to push her chest close to him, still.

She was about to explode, the coil tightening inside of her, but Klaus pulled back, smirking as he heard her whimper of protest. He placed a languid kiss on her lips, nipping at her lips before he trailed his kisses down the valley between her breasts and lower, across her taunt stomach, his tongue caressing her skin tauntingly as he left a hot trail of kisses towards her heated core.

The anticipation was killing her and she knew that right now she wasn't above begging him to give her that much needed release.

"Please, Nik..." She whispered, her fingers combing through his soft hair as if trying to convince him. He looked up at her, noticing the desire in her eyes and the utter need that was reflected all over her body.

He pushed her thighs apart, settling himself between her legs as his mouth hovered over her slick flesh, his eyes still locked on hers as he heard her gasp. His hot breath hit her overly heated and sensitive skin, making Caroline tremble as she took in the erotic view of Nik nestled between her legs.

He smirked as he started kissing her innermost thighs, never making direct contact with her trembling flesh. He heard her whimper and felt her fingers pull at his hair and knew that she wouldn't allow herself to be so vulnerable and open for him for much longer.

Caroline wanted and needed desperately to feel his skilled tongue on her, lapping at her cunt and she was about to throw the 'romance' out the window and use some not so ladylike words to tell him exactly what she wanted. Nik, however seemed to know that she was about to ruin his romantic mood so he basically shut her up with his mouth.

"Ahh!" Caroline cried out as Nik's tongue slid over her throbbing clit, his fingers parting her glistening nether lips as he continued to use his skills to make her writhe under him. Her hips bucked and she gasped as his tongue, hot and wet and demanding entered her, filled her and pressing inside of her in a way that had her screaming his name.

His hands grabbed her hips, steadying her as he devoured her core, exploring her with his talented tongue and delving into her, bringing her higher and higher. Her self-control shattered as Nik's lips latched onto her sensitive clit and began sucking and two of his fingers entered her unexpectedly.

"Nik!" His tongue circled her clit slowly, feeling it harden under his tongue as his fingers curled into her, brushing over a sweet spot inside of her. He grazed his teeth over her swollen bud so lightly that he was surprised by Caroline's reaction as she gasped loudly, moaning and tugging at his hair.

One of her legs went around his neck, pulling him closer and Nik smirked as he felt her begin to grind her dripping core up and down against his mouth, giving in to the rising pleasure. Caroline was hurtling towards that abyss of utter bliss and he loved that she was enjoying this so. He memorized the maddening rhythm of her hips grinding up and down over his tongue, repeating the movements as her legs began to shake.

She was already so close that she was moaning his name and panting as she felt his fingers move deliciously inside of her and his tongue flicking rapidly over her clit, driving her over the edge.

"Let go, love..." Klaus hummed against her flesh and she felt her muscles tighten, her body collapsed as his tongue continued to slide over her and into her with less force, but still increasing the intensity of her orgasm.

All of her nerve endings were hotly aware of the pleasure that was radiating for her core, her body falling apart under Nik's skilled tongue.

He had made love to her with his mouth and, as Caroline brought him up to her again, he knew that he was about to make love to her with all of him. It was frightening to think about the ramifications of this, what it meant for their relationship, but he knew that he wouldn't want it any other way.

Caroline's hands gently cupped his face, her lips capturing his in a soft kiss, languid and she knew that this had been infinitely more intimate than she had ever experienced and she had no regrets about it.

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered against her lips as he felt Caroline's legs wrap around his torso, bringing him closer. He pulled back a bit, looking deeply into her eyes, seeing that she wanted him and he slid his aching erection inside of her slowly, relishing in the feeling as he let her feel him fully, too.

"Oh!" She gasped as she felt his member enter her inch by glorious inch, stretching her inner walls deliciously as he went. He filled her to the hilt, never breaking eye contact and that made the moment that much more intimate. By now...all of the lines that they had drew before were crossed, but neither of them cared about that anymore...they were lost in each other and the world of passion around them.

Her back arched, his hips kept moving slowly and they never looked anywhere else besides into each other's eyes. Their connection was stronger with ever stroke of his cock inside of her and they knew that this wouldn't last much longer.

"Cum with me..." The words floated around them like a soft demand, not knowing to whom they belonged exactly. As they gazed at each other, panting and moving together, the immense pleasure that hit them both at the same time and it only proved that they had become connected on a deeper level that had that all consuming emotion surging through them.

Emotions were running high, inhibitions running low and sensations rushing through their veins as the intense pleasure made the world shatter around them as they were hurdling head first into the deep, endless pleasure of their climax.

There was nothing that mattered in that moment as they both lay panting on the bed, limbs tangled and mouths connected. The soft wind blew through their hair as they grinned at each other and began their passionate 'dance' all over again, ignoring the sun that was beginning to set and forgetting about the upcoming dinner.

**So...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading and for the great reviews! And I just wanted to tell you that I truly take into consideration your suggestions and therefore…I'm gonna give you more Klaroline smutty scenes in this chapter and a bit of fluff before things start going wrong. **

**Enjoy!**

Caroline cuddled into the soft pillow, inhaling Nik's masculine scent as she stretched her legs, her body feeling deliciously sore. They had fallen asleep sometime after they had enjoyed each other fully a few times over and Caroline could now hear the shower running, knowing that Klaus was probably in there.

She looked at the clock that was on the nightstand and smiled, noticing that they hadn't truly missed their dinner date and before she could stand up and join Klaus in the shower, something else caught her eye. There, on the bed beside her, was one of Nik's sketchpads and Caroline picked it up, her eyes widening as she saw the drawing.

It was a drawing of her...he had probably drawn it while she was asleep because it was clearly new. She had seen his sketches before, but she hadn't seen this one, that was for sure because she wouldn't have forgotten seeing something like that. Nik had drawn her, her body only partially covered by the sheet as she slept on her side, with her hand under her head.

Caroline looked at it in awe, knowing that Nik's talent was far greater than even _he_ realized. The drawing was so realistic, each curve of her body perfectly outlined and even her hair was delicately drawn and she had to hold in her gasp as she saw that he had shamelessly drawn her lips parted as if she were moaning, whilst making sure that he had captured her breasts in the picture, too.

She was studying the beautiful drawing so intently that she hadn't even heard the shower turn off and Klaus enter the room. He watched her expression at seeing his latest work of art and he smirked, noticing that she had a dazed look and a huge grin on her face.

"Absolute beauty..." Nik whispered, walking towards her wearing only a pair of jeans and his trademark smirk. Caroline turned towards him, her eyes shining with love and admiration for his work.

"It's incredible, Nik..." She smiled warmly at him as he simply watched her. The sheet was dangerously close to revealing her naked body to his hungry gaze and Klaus had to shake his head, knowing that they really had to go to that dinner because tomorrow they'd be off to Indonesia...

"You still owe me a nude one..." Klaus smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows and making Caroline's cheeks flush a beautiful shade of pink. She was too tempting lying like that in his bed and Klaus knew that they had to get ready to go to dinner if they didn't want Stefan to come looking for them.

"Now...you get ready for our dinner...we have a surprise." Klaus winked as he leaned in to kiss her softly before he went downstairs to meet Stefan, who was probably waiting for them.

xxXxx

Caroline moaned loudly as she felt the cold surface of the bathroom wall against her overly heated skin. Her back had hit the wall roughly as her whole body hummed in anticipation, her breathing uneven and ragged as she felt Nik's body pressing against hers intimately. The thin layer of clothing did nothing to hide his aching erection and she knew that there was absolutely no way that she'd ever get enough of him.

Klaus wasted no time as his hands quickly found their way up the smooth skin of her thighs, pulling the hem of her dress up as he went. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, seeing flames dancing into their blue depths and he knew that she wanted this just as much as he did.

They didn't give a damn that they were in the bathroom of the restaurant and that just outside at a table there was Stefan...that surely knew what they were doing. The haze of unbridled lust had enveloped them both as they crashed into the was just too much desire and sexual tension between them.

As they had been seated at their table, Caroline just couldn't take it any longer so she had practically dragged Nik into the bathroom, not giving a shit about what the others thought, not even Stefan. Their couplings only made her more insatiable and Klaus was always more than glad to help her release some of the tension.

It wasn't even that big of a deal, what with them being in the same house at least some nights, they were no prudes and they had already heard enough from each other. In other words, the sex noises coming from Nik's room were nothing that Stefan hadn't already heard.

So now, Caroline and Klaus had snuck into the bathroom and were about to do some damage. The thrill of getting caught made them that more aroused and hungry for each other. The bathroom was pretty small, yet modern and clean and most importantly it had a lock on the door, which Klaus had seriously thought about leaving open, but they wouldn't want any interruptions.

There was this urgency that had taken over both of them, making all that control that they both supposedly possessed vanish under the heat of their passionate kisses. The force and roughness of their touches were uncontrollable, a primal urge invading their senses, making their shredded control burn into flames.

Caroline savoured the taste of Nik's sinful tongue as they kissed hungrily, their hands working on getting rid of the offending fabrics that covered their bodies and that dared separate their skin. Raw lust was invading her senses, flooding through her bloodstream as Klaus pushed her dress up and she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Nik's hard body was pressing hers deliciously against the wall and she moaned loudly as his very hard member was rubbing hotly against her aching core. Her whole body was trembling, craving more of the sheer pleasure that only Klaus could give her. The need was already eating at her insides and shock waves were travelling through her body at the furious kisses and intense sensations.

"Nik! Fuck me now!" Caroline practically groaned at him as she tugged at his hair, grounding her hips roughly against his, relishing in the low moan that it elicited from Nik's lips.

"Oh, I will, love..." Klaus whispered huskily as he nipped at the soft skin of her neck, smirking as he felt Caroline's hands roam his body and greedily going for his jeans.

Knowing that she was as desperate for release as he was, Klaus pulled back, setting her legs down on the ground. He smirked as he took in the view of Caroline's dress riding up on her hips, exposing the barely there lace panties. But this wasn't the time to look at her or even take his time exploring her every glorious inch with his mouth, this was the time to fuck her hard and make her scream.

"Bend over the counter!" Klaus ordered, seeing Caroline's eyes lit up as she complied, smirking at him in the huge mirror that was right in front of them. Her hands gripped the counter shakily as she felt Nik's hands snake up the side of her thighs as he smirked at her, his smouldering gaze capturing hers, making fire spread through her veins.

His fingers hooked in the sides of her lacy panties, ripping them off of her and throwing them on the floor, not caring where they landed. She bit her lip as she saw the dark, lust filled eyes and felt his hands slide down her thighs again, pulling her legs further apart.

Klaus smirked at her devilishly one more time before he kneeled behind her, making Caroline's mind reel with the anticipation and need and she swallowed thickly at the thought of what was to come (pun intended). There was that distant thought about them actually not having that much time for foreplay and teasing, but Klaus had other ideas in mind and Caroline wasn't one to complain.

"Nik!" Caroline moaned as she felt his fingers move over the trembling wet flesh of her core, desire licking at her insides as she felt his hot breath on her. He slowly circled her throbbing clit with his tongue, teasingly, making her even slicker with pleasure and want. That only made the aching in her core intensify as he pulled back and Caroline could practically see the smug smirk on his face as she gripped the counter harder.

"Easy there, sweetheart...you're gonna break that..." Klaus teased her as he saw the tight hold that she had on the counter, knowing that she was not actually capable of breaking it. He liked to tease her and he thrived in the feeling of dominance, in having control over her in a raw, animalistic way.

"Then just shut the hell up and fuck me already!" Caroline replied huskily as she turned her head to glare at him, the smug smile that curved his lips making her blood boil. There was this constant battle between them, to see who was the one in charge and even though it lead to mind blowing sex, they never could decide who had 'won'.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Love..." Klaus whispered as she turned back around, doing as he said and watching herself in the mirror as she felt his hands grip her thighs tightly. His lips pressed lightly on her innermost thigh, slowly making their way upwards, closer to her heated flesh.

"I want to see you behind me in the mirror, Nik..." Caroline stated, but his name turned into a rather loud moan as she felt his mouth come down on her core hard. Nik's tongue circled her swollen clit, flicking it and making pleasure surge through her body as he licked and nipped at her wet flesh with a hunger that made her head spin.

The blonde looked in the mirror, seeing that her face was contorted as pleasure took over her, barely being able to keep her eyes open as Nik's talented tongue moved expertly over her. Her legs were shaking, but Nik's hands helped her stand straight as he worked her to new heights.

"More!" Caroline moaned, the tone of her voice sounding awfully similar to begging, but she'd never admit that. She merely wanted to get what she craved and she'd do anything for it...and Nik's ministrations were making all of her rational thoughts burn up in flames. His lips closed over her throbbing clit, sucking at it hard as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, curling them as Caroline's hips buckled against him.

She whimpered as Klaus started moving his fingers roughly, setting a fast pace that drove her wild. He suckled and nibbled at her heated flesh as she ground her hips against him and he pumped his fingers faster. The sensations were driving her insane and Klaus knew exactly how close she was, smirking as he listened to the sinful sounds that were spilling from her lips. She was so hot, her reactions so primal that he knew that she was definitely made for him.

He chose to ignore that thought; the implications being too complicated and the consequences of saying that out loud to anyone could be devastating, yet something was stirring deep inside of his chest as he thought about her. Their time together had started to have more meaning to him than simply great sex and it unnerved him to actually have so many conflicting emotions flood his mind because he didn't want anyone to know about his weakness for her.

"Ah!" Caroline's cry of pleasure made him smirk as he pushed all of the thoughts out of his mind and focus back in the moment, bringing her pleasure. His mouth was on her, tasting the sweet nectar of her desire and his tongue swirled over her swollen clit as his fingers kept pumping into her.

Klaus licked his lips as he pulled back a little and, just as Caroline was about to protest by the loss of his mouth, he slid one more finger inside of her. Her inner muscles were already clamping down on his fingers greedily and he knew that she was getting closer to her climax.

"Mmmm..." Her whole body was twisting, her hips rolling against his fingers, trying to find that sweet release. Klaus' mouth crashed down on her again, his fingers moving relentlessly as he felt her inner walls flutter against them before he bit down gently on her sensitive clit, making her scream out as her orgasm rippled through her.

Heat spread through her fast, white, hot sensations enveloping her and drowning her body as her muscles tightened to a painful extent. Caroline felt the tidal wave of earth shattering pleasure course through her veins as blinding fire rushed over her skin, an explosion of raging desire taking over her body.

"Nik!" She yelled out as the intense sensations were rocketing through her, making her lose her mind. He reached out with his free hand and gripped hers, watching as the knuckles were turning white under her powerful hold. Caroline intertwined their fingers and held onto him for dear life as the massive amount of pleasure was still crashing down on her in waves.

She was panting as she rode out the orgasm that had nearly ripped her to shreds, knowing that only Klaus could ravage her so thoroughly and so utterly satisfied, yet still needy. Her body was humming in delight as she felt Nik's hungry tongue lap at her juices, making her trembling core even more sensitive.

"Hold on to me, Caroline...you're gonna love this." Klaus smirked as he whispered against her wet and overly heated skin, feeling extra smug as he only heard a low mumble from her. He'd managed to reduce her to a trembling mess and he was enjoying every second of it.

Her whole body tightened and her inner muscles contracted painfully around his fingers and she gasped as she was catapulted into the abyss of infinite pleasure without having any kind of barriers against the assaulting sensations. Caroline was shaking under the hot intensity and it was so completely consuming and blissful that she was sure that she was about to pass out after reaching the state of nirvana, the absolute apogee of orgasms.

"God, Nik!" She managed to whisper as he pulled back, licking her trembling skin and steadied her as he stood up and placed both his hands over hers and Klaus smirked as Caroline met his lust glazed eyes in the mirror, her fingers holding onto his hands tightly.

"Watch us, love...watch how hot you are as I ravage you." Klaus whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The sound made Caroline's desire rush through her all over again, with renewed fervour. Klaus placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on her shoulder as one of his hands cupped her needy breast, kneading it expertly as he watched her.

She was quite a vision, all flustered and hot, her lips parted and eyes hooded with desire as she whimpered under his touch. Her hair fell wildly around her face, one of her hands was still gripping the counter and the other one was holding his. Her gaze was locked on the sinfully erotic image of them.

Caroline moaned loudly as her slick sensitive skin came into contact with his rock hard erection, her nails digging into his hand as she urged him to take her already. Klaus felt all that raging lust took over his body as his cock brushed over her dripping sex, the need to feel her warmth being too much to handle. Caroline wanted to feel every glorious inch of him inside of her and apparently he was thinking the same thing.

Klaus licked his lips seductively as he slid his free hand to her hips, gripping her flesh rather roughly, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were barely open as Klaus pushed himself deep inside of her, eliciting a lewd string of sounds from Caroline's lips.

"Oh!" She cried out, feeling him stretch her completely as he filled her to the hilt in one swift move. For once, he stopped teasing, his hips pushing against her in a hungry rhythm that had her whimpering for more. He moved quickly, savagely, his fingers digging into her skin, raw lust and urgency marring his movements.

Caroline was panting, barely being able to keep her head up as she still watched as Klaus fucked her from behind in the mirror. Her arousal was infinite and she felt his fingers tangle in her long golden locks, pulling her hair back from her face and she threw her head back, making sure she watched.

Klaus groaned as he slid even deeper into her, tugging at her hair as he slammed into her roughly. She moaned as the mixture of pleasure and pain shot through her, her body being invaded by the intoxicating sensation. Her senses were on overdrive, the power that Nik had over her making her even more excited, because she had never been one to really thrive in being submissive.

"Caroline!" Klaus groaned as she swivelled her hips against him, the new angle allowing him to hit her front wall with every thrust. He was lost in the surge of controlling desire and utter power he felt, the overwhelming sensations taking over him. Caroline smirked as she slowly moved her legs together, contracting her inner muscles around his throbbing cock.

"Shit!" He groaned and she felt his pace quickening as he started slamming into her harder and faster and Caroline was lost in the blinding pleasure. The urgency of his thrust made it clear that he was close and she knew that neither one of them couldn't hold off any longer. His thrusts became erratic as Caroline bucked her hips back against him, her nails digging painfully in the skin of Nik's hand as she felt the ultimate pleasure wash over her.

"Nik!" Caroline cried out, his name falling from her lips as the passion of the moment consumed her thoroughly. Klaus moved into her faster and harder than he had ever before and he would've been worried about hurting her if it wouldn't have been for her continuous whimpers of pleasure and encouraging touches.

Their soft moans and whimpers became loud, animalistic groans as the immense pleasure shot through their bodies, their eyes locked in the mirror, their gazes only igniting more desire and making the fire that burnt in their veins roar to life. His body stiffened as his climax took over him as he felt Caroline's inner muscles flutter around him.

They both stood there, panting and trying to catch their breaths as Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline, holding her close. She was still looking straight into his dangerously blue eyes as they came down from their high. He placed small kisses on her shoulders, the world beginning to contour around them again and realization hit her as she saw their surroundings.

"We have to get out of here..." Caroline whispered huskily as Klaus chuckled against her soft skin as he, too, looked around, knowing that they had probably been locked in the bathroom for quite a while.

xxXxx

"I really don't want to know..." Stefan immediately told them as Klaus and Caroline had come back to their table. He was pretty sure what had been going on between those two and he shook his head, knowing that both of them were far more comfortable doing and talking about things like that than he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Klaus mocked as he chuckled, seeing Caroline blush at Stefan's words as they sat down.

Stefan was always his best friend, but he knew that they were completely different in many aspects so he didn't want to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already did. It was nice to have someone to share so many memories with and talk about things.

They were sitting at a table on the far end of the terrace and there were lamps everywhere and candles and the sound of the ocean eaves hitting the shore. It was perfect and the three agreed that they would enjoy the dinner without talking about Klaus and Caroline's indiscretions.

As the waiter came by and brought them a round of shots, the mood shifted back to their usual playful banter. They were carefree and laughing as they drowned the shots of tequila and saw that the waiter had come back with their food. They eat a bit in silence and Stefan looked up at Klaus, smiling as he nodded, knowing that they would tell Caroline about going away.

Caroline watched their silent interaction and she looked down at her plate, suddenly not really hungry as she started playing with her food. She knew that they had something to tell her and by the way that they avoided eye contact, she was fairly certain that they hadn't taken the deal.

"I knew you wouldn't make the deal." She sighed, still not able to look at them for a moment, trying to contain her emotions. It was really sad not knowing what would happen to them.

"We think it's time to get out...not forever. Maybe a year or so..." Stefan told her, his hand covering hers on the table. Caroline nodded as she looked at their hands.

"When are you going?" She asked, knowing that she would probably be left alone again and truth be told she would miss them so much! She had gotten used to them and had truly loved being part of their family and now...it was just a matter of time until they'd leave.

"Tomorrow night. They got a clock on us." Nik answered and Caroline felt her heart tighten at the thought of having to let them go in less than a day. How would she be able to survive without them? She had actually thought that they'd be together for a long, long time...but apparently she was going to lose them way too soon.

"Where?" Caroline whispered, her voice wavering, but she was trying really hard not to show just how disappointed and sad she was that they would be leaving her in less than 24 hours.

Her thoughts were running wild, her mind reeling as she thought about not seeing them again, not feeling the warmth and love of a home, a family, not being with Nik...How could she live without them? She loved them both so much...

"Indonesia...I put a water system in this pretty little village by a beach...the locals are the sweetest people you'd ever meet." Stefan said, smiling as he saw that Nik was eyeing him and silently telling him to tell Caroline already.

Her mind drifted back to the heated day that she and Nik had shared and for a moment she thought that it was his way of saying goodbye to her, the drawing, too. He was the love of her life and she dreaded not being with him, not seeing him. Caroline wanted to just cry her heart out, knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Nik anymore...that she wouldn't be touching him and watching as he sketched her nude form.

How could she ever let him go? Sadness invaded her veins, her whole body feeling already cold as she thought about not having Nik's warm arms around her, but she didn't want to break down in front of them. She wanted to be strong for them as they had been for her, knowing that Nik and Stefan's problems were real and that they were in danger if they didn't leave so she would prefer to know that they are safe even though far away.

She was smiling sadly, looking down at her plate and they both knew that she thought that they'd leave her so Stefan quickly spoke.

"I think you'll love it!" At that, Caroline looked up at him with wide eyes, smiling as she tried to figure out if she had heard that right.

"Me too!" Nik added quickly, seeing Caroline's eyes brighten when she grinned up at him. She was shining as she looked at them a bit bewildered.

"What?" Caroline asked, not sure if she had understood that right. It was just too good to be true.

"Well...we can't imagine it without you..." Stefan told her softly, loving the way that she had perked up and was now radiating happiness.

"It's the 3 of us now, Caroline..." Nik smiled sincerely at her, seeing that she had finally understood. She was grinning happily, her hands holding both of theirs on the table as she kept looking back and forth between Nik and Stefan.

"Oh my God! Where in Indonesia? Isn't it like 10 000 islands or something?" Caroline asked excitedly and she saw that Stefan and Nik were both smiling at her contently.

"Hey...you got a passport?" Stefan asked her and Nik quickly added:

"A _valid_ one..." Klaus eyed her knowingly as they laughed at his immediate reaction.

"Yea...my mom has is, _ok?" _

"Tell her just for a few weeks and then..." Stefan shrugged,

"Yea, yea...I got it! We're like that movie..." Caroline said, still completely unable to not show her excitement.

"Avatar?" Stefan asked, making Caroline giggle as Nik glared at him.

"What movie?" Klaus asked, seeing that the blonde had been practically jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. He loved seeing her like this and he hopes that from now on she'd be like that every time.

"You know...the one with Paul Newman when we was...you know..._alive _and Robert Redford when he was a total babe!" Caroline went on and Nik nodded, chuckling at her.

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid..." Klaus confirmed and Caroline nodded happily.

"Yes...I'm like the girl..." She smiled at seeing Nik shaking his head before Stefan remembered something.

"Don't they get killed in the end?" He raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Well...not the girl." She pointed out, looking at Nik, who was rolling his eyes and she started laughing.

Her soft laugh was interrupted by a loud noise and Caroline felt Nik's hand grab hers as he panicked and brought her down, taking out his gun, ready to strike. He was really on edge, but still he had probably overreacted as they saw that it had been just a waiter that had dropped some plates.

Stefan had stayed in his seat and was now chuckling at Nik's behaviour, covering his face with his hands. Caroline was laughing, too, even though she still held on to Nik's arm, finding his reaction extremely amusing.

"Oh my God..." Nik whispered as he shook his head, looking back at Caroline, who was grinning at him.

"A little jumpy are we?" She giggled, both of them still kneeling on the floor.

"You think?" Nik answered, both of them trying to stifle their laugh as they saw Stefan go under the table and join them on the ground.

"Are we clear?" Stefan asked as he appeared from under the table, using the table cloth to hide better. They burst out laughing, not even caring how childlike their behaviour was right then.

The waiter came towards them then and bent down, too, smiling at the three.

"So...how about I tell you folks about our dessert specials?" The man asked and Nik chuckled.

"Why not?" He shrugged as he stood up and helped Caroline stand up, too, still smiling broadly at each other.

After they had ate the dessert, thankfully without any more false alarms, they all jumped in a cab and headed home, still laughing and celebrating their departure. They had consumed quite a lot of alcohol and they were happier than ever.

As they arrived home, Stefan got out of the car first and Klaus lifted Caroline in his arms bridal style, twirling her around as she giggled. Stefan laughed at their antics and smiled as he walked to them and held Caroline, too. They were both holding her and she smiled broadly, feeling as though she was living in a dream, but they were having so much fun!

Caroline wrapped her arms around their necks, loving the fact that they spun her around, making her giggle. The night was young and it was tradition that they celebrate with some of Nik's best stuff so they headed inside, already knowing that this night was going to be memorable.

They didn't even notice the black SUV that passed by, nor the creepy-looking man that was watching them with sick interest.

**Now this was a long chapter! What do you think ?**

**REVIEW and let me know if you liked the Klaroline scene. That was something that I added because you guys requested more Klaroline and I hope it was good! **

**Next chapter will be a wild one...so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for reading this story and for the great feedback! You are awesome!  
Anyhow…this is gonna be blurring the lines, but I hope everyone will be happy with how it will turn out. So yes, there will be a threesome…so you can skip it if you don't want to read that, although I promise I'll do my best to make it good.**

**Also…I think Paradise Circus by Massive Attack (Gui Boratto remix) was a great song for this scene so play it if you want to! **

**Now on with the chapter…**

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm_

_We can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable_

_Oh well, the devil makes us sin_

_But we like it when we're spinning in his grip_

The good thing about living in California was the amazing weather and the outdoor living area that Nik and Caroline had designed seemed to be the perfect place to spend the night. There were many pillows and lots of rugs, making it seem like it was a scene taken out of '1000 Arabian Nights'.

So, the three of them lounged there, laughing as the alcohol still buzzed through their veins. Caroline was sitting in between them, seeing that Stefan had brought some pot for them. It was some new stuff, he said, that they had never had before, but Nik and Caroline simply rolled their eyes and chuckled.

Nik draped his jacket over Caroline's shoulders, even though it wasn't cold outside, but still she smiled up at him. Apparently Stefan hadn't lied about them not having tried anything like that before because it had given them a new definition of high.

Caroline giggled softly as she looked between Stefan and Nik, letting her hand rest on Klaus' thigh, then she looked up at the sky and the stars as she felt the flood of sensations taking over.

She looked back at Nik again, seeing that his eyes were focused on hers, too, the intensity of his gaze captivating her. It was like everything was amplified, like every sensation was 100 times stronger and her skin was tingling at the contact with Nik's.

His fingers were barely brushing over her skin, only touching her arm as she felt Stefan's hand stroke her blonde locks, making her turn towards him. There was too much overwhelming pleasure as Nik's hand travelled up her thigh, gently caressing her heated skin and Stefan came closer, his eyes boring into hers as she felt his hot breath on her lips.

Just as Klaus' fingers brushed her dress upwards and his lips pressed against Caroline's shoulder, Stefan kissed her. Both their hands were now teasingly running over her thigh and she felt her head spin as she kissed Stefan, her senses being constantly assaulted by the feeling of Nik's lips on her shoulder.

Her hand had been gently cupping Stefan's face and now, she pulled back from him, feeling his hand travel down her arm equally teasingly and she turned to Klaus. Her lips crashed against his, her fingers tightening their grip on his shirt as she deepened the kiss, revelling in the rush of excitement that came when his hand slipped further up under her short dress.

Her skin was on fire, her body responding so boldly to both their touches as she felt Stefan's hand run over her side before cupping her breast and making her moan into Klaus' mouth. There were too many sinfully hot shivers invading her body and Caroline smirked as she pulled Nik's shirt off, her hands roaming over his sculpted chest.

Caroline felt Stefan shift closer to her and she faced him, already tugging his shirt off as well, knowing that his muscled torso deserved to be on full display. As she placed a soft kiss on his neck, she felt Nik's hands inch up her dress and his fingers teasingly caressing the skin just above her lacy panties.

She brought her hand over Nik's, interlacing their fingers as he kept exploring the smooth skin of her hips and his lips left a scorching trail over her shoulders. Her other hand slipped lower on Stefan's torso, her nails scraping teasingly over his hard abs as she felt his lips on her arm.

_Love is like a sin, my love_

_For the ones that feel it the most_

_Look at her with her eyes like a flame_

_She will love you like a fly will never love you again__  
_

Klaus brought his hand up towards her breast, only lightly caressing it before he gently grabbed her chin and claimed her lips again. He kissed her with all the passion he had, hearing her moan as he bucked his hips a little, making sure she knew exactly how turned on he was. Stefan's mouth was descending dangerously low on her chest, making her gasp as he pulled down the fabric of her dress and toyed with her aching breasts.

Nik's lips continued down the side of her face, taking his time to explore the soft skin of her neck, knowing how much of an erogenous zone that was and smirking as he made sure to pay special attention to it. His teeth closed over her flesh and Caroline moaned his name loudly as her hand sneaked between them and unbuttoned his pants, slipping inside of his pants and teasingly caressing him.

Soon enough, the heat was too much to bear and their clothes were shed, as were their remaining inhibitions and they were lost in the high of pleasure. Caroline's moans echoed through the night around them as they drowned in the pleasure of each other. The sensations were overwhelming and they were kissing, licking, biting...fucking and Caroline felt like she was floating away, drifting in the abyss of pure pleasure as she allowed both of the guys to take her to new heights.

It was surreal for her to feel so utterly satisfied and, yet, her body was constantly craving for more so Nik was gladly giving her more. There was just so much love and lust and pleasure floating around them that everything around them seemed to blur as they ravaged the blonde thoroughly.

Hours later, the all consuming lust had dulled to a nice feeling of satisfaction and love as they were lounging on the pillows with sheets partially covering them, resting after their absolutely exhausting coupling. Nik had his arm wrapped around Caroline, who was lying with her back against Nik's chest, her hand playing with his as Stefan was lounging across from them, his head resting against Caroline's leg as he ran his fingers over her thigh lazily.

"When we get to Indonesia...I mean if you know...things heat up, if they find you...then what happens? Would you guys have to go? Would I go home?" Caroline asked as she sighed, letting her fears surface as she watched Stefan's small smile, but he didn't actually give her an answer. Nik was simply caressing her hand, tightening his hold on her as he pondered over her question.

"I don't wanna lose you guys..." She whispered lowly, her fingers interlacing with Nik's as she lifted her head up from his chest to look back at him, to gaze into his eyes.

"I love you...you are my only family." Caroline spoke softly, making them both want to comfort her as she felt Stefan's lips press gently against the skin of her thigh and Nik's kiss on her neck. She knew that they couldn't make any promises that they wouldn't be found and she understood that they really didn't want to even think about that.

"I love you..." Nik whispered low in her ear, not really wanting to know if Stefan had heard him, but knowing that it would make Caroline smile. She was still holding on to his hand and she grinned as she heard those 3 little words coming from Nik's lips.

"You know...living in a jungle sounds great, but...then where's the toilet paper? And the Channel?" Caroline chuckled, feeling Nik's laugh at how she managed to lighten the mood.

"That is by far the least of your worries..." Nik replied, hearing Stefan laugh as Caroline nipped the skin of Nik's hand teasingly, making him smirk. She always did silly little things that Klaus loved and she didn't even know what kind of effect she had over him.

"I know..." She giggled as she felt Klaus caress the skin on her sides lightly under the thin sheet and she watched as Stefan yawned and stretched his arms. He was always so nice, pretending to be tired and leaving her with Nik alone. They liked that there was this unspoken thing between them and that Stefan wasn't in the least offended by the fact that Caroline and Nik were more intimate and more connected.

Truth be told, Stefan loved being friends with them and he really loved Caroline, but it wasn't that kind of possessive intense love that she had with Nik so he simply smirked as he excused himself and walked back inside, heading towards his bedroom. He was always careful with her, but Nik was reckless, wild, primal...and they were insatiable, always going at it like bunnies.

"I don't want to leave this place...I want to stay here forever!" Caroline told Nik as she turned to fully face him, smiling broadly as she felt his hands slip under the sheet and caress her sides. She could feel the rumble of his chest as Klaus chuckled at Caroline's pouting, but he truly found that adorable and leaned in to kiss her.

Things quickly escalated as Caroline straddled his hips, grinding her core against his already hard member, making Klaus groan and kiss her even more passionately. He let her have control as she placed soft kisses down his chest before coming back up to his neck and sliding her hand between their bodies, positioning him at her entrance and taking him in slowly.

"Caroline..." Klaus whimpered a bit, feeling her warm inner muscles clamp down on his length as she rolled her hips, stopping her movements as he filled her completely. She grinned at him, relishing in the way that he stretched her walls so well and he bucked his hips upward, making her moan.

"Let me..." Caroline whispered as she saw Klaus' eyes darken and she kissed him, pulling him up as she wrapped her legs around his back, holding him flush against her. Their chests were rubbing deliciously against each other as she started moving over him.

He kissed her languidly, enjoying how her fingers went into his hair, massaging his scalp as he pulled her closer, loving the intimacy of their position. Caroline was exquisite, moving over him slowly then fast and teasing him relentlessly, but he loved how she kept kissing him and running her fingers through his sandy blonde curls.

She was in no rush to end their heated moment and he wasn't complaining as he relished in every little touch, every small whimper that rolled off of Caroline's mouth. Klaus was enjoying the intimacy, the sensual way that their bodies were moving perfectly in sink and the utter love and pleasure that was invading their senses with every stroke. Caroline was moving maddeningly as she rolled her hips against his expertly and she nipped at his lips.

Their connection was all consuming, threatening to overcome their senses, but they revelled in the strong bond that they felt, both between their bodies and their souls.

"Nik!" Caroline moaned as she felt the waves of her imminent orgasm take over her body, invading and rushing through her with an incredible force. She moved over him frantically, feeling his hands grab her ass as she heard him moan as she felt the warm evidence of both their climaxes inside of her.

They were panting, still not able to move as they tried to come back from their high, holding onto each other as their lips met in a loving kiss. She loved to see Nik was just as affected by her as she was by him and she smirked as they finally fell back down against the pillows.

xxXxx

"So...last night was wild! Maybe we ought to stop smoking that stuff..." Stefan smirked as they all gathered on the terrace, soaking up the sun. They had met outside and were now enjoying their last hours in the Californian sun.

"Or make a lot more of it!" Klaus countered, making Stefan chuckle. They furrowed their brows as they noticed that Caroline was awfully silent behind them. They were both wondering if maybe that had been a lot for her what with the announcement of their departure and their heated indiscretions.

"Hey...how're you feeling?" Stefan asked her carefully, seeing her shake her head, but not looking up at him.

"Good..." She answered and she looked up, seeing that both guys were watching her. Caroline was not one to worry about things like that, but she just had a bad feeling, a weird feeling and she couldn't shake it. Of course, by the looks in their eyes, she could see that they were worried about last night so she simply smiled up, knowing that it would ease their minds.

Just as they were about to ask her more about it, four men arrived and Klaus stood up to greet them. They were here to help them get everything set up and ready for them to leave.

"I got to make my final trip to the mall!" Caroline smiled, standing up as well, already knowing that she really had to get more clothes because it was true that she'd miss Channel...

"Hey! I'm sending Frankie with you, ok?" Nik told her, being the protective one as always.

"Hope Frankie can keep up..." Caroline smiled faintly, still trying to not pay attention to the nagging feeling that something would happen.

"Six pm curfew, the flight's at midnight." He continued, making sure that she wouldn't forget.

"Yes, daddy!" She mocked, smirking as he looked at her over his sunglasses.

"_Please _don't forget your passport." Nik looked at her innocently, smiling sweetly as he saw Caroline's eyes soften and she smiled back with all the heart warming love she could muster.

"I love you guys..." She added, feeling as though she just needed to tell them again...to let them know how much she cared about them as she placed a soft kiss on Stefan's lips and then walked towards Nik. Caroline's eyes were bright, emotion swirling in their blue depth as she cupped his face gently and pressed her lips against his. She grinned as she felt him respond as sweetly as she had kissed him and she pulled back because knowing Nik, he'd probably end up keeping her home and ravishing her again up until midnight and she'd end up not having any clothes for Indonesia.

"I have to go...I don't want to run around naked in Indonesia..." Caroline whispered, seeing Klaus smirk smugly as he pulled her back to give her a heated kiss.

"We wouldn't mind that, sweetheart." Nik clarified, making Stefan chuckle as he saw Caroline smack him over the arm playfully before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, making her giggle.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled out playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the way that he held her and spun her around. Nik always had the ability of making her lose her mind and forget about anything else and simply enjoy their moments.

She looked down at him, her eyes drawn to his tempting lips before giving in and capturing his lips with hers, still having that bad feeling and wanting to just have a more heated moment with Nik before she left the house. Caroline's kiss was incredibly soft, yet passionate and Klaus wanted to simply drag her back inside and have his way with her again and again.

Unfortunately, they both had things to do in order for them to leave at midnight and Caroline felt her feet touch the ground again so she pulled away from him. She sighed as Nik's hands cupped her face gently, making her look him in the eye.

"Do you really need to go to the mall?" Nik whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her lips as he saw her close her eyes.

"Yes...I really have to go now...so I won't be late." Caroline told him as she turned away and winked at the both of them, unaware that her life was about to change.

**So what do you think?**

**From now on there will be more bonding between Klaus and Stefan and something unexpected.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry about the late update! I just had so much going on with the graduation and all of the exams that I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. So…to make it up to you…this one is a bit longer and full of drama so get ready for the action to come! **

**This chapter reveals the twist that I added to the original plot line of the movie and I hope you'll like it!**

**Also…did you absolutely love the Klaroline scenes in the last episodes as much as I did? I was thinking about starting a story that can continue the scene where Silas comes to Caroline as Klaus, but with a smutty twist…what do you think? Should I do it? :D**

"You know that I never take things too far with her. I enjoy being friends with you and with her. Last night was indeed wild, but you know I didn't cross the line." Stefan spoke seriously, seeing that Nik was still staring out at the ocean, lost in thought.

He sighed, understanding that Stefan meant to reassure him that there was nothing serious going on between him and Caroline. Klaus had always had this possessiveness over the blonde and they both knew that he truly loved her more than anything and that the few times they were too caught up in the moment, Stefan wouldn't go all the way with Caroline.

"I know…" Klaus responded, seeing that Stefan had come closer, his hand resting on Klaus' shoulder.

"I love her, too, Nik. But I'd prefer that we could be best friends and you can have her all to yourself. I saw that look of confusion and uneasiness on her face, too and I want to see her happy so you better make her very happy every day in Indonesia, ok, Nik?" Stefan smirked, seeing that Klaus smiled back, nodding at him and relaxing as they both headed inside the house to finish planning their escape.

xxXxx

Caroline had got her car out of the garage, seeing that the man that Klaus had said would go with her was closely behind in his truck. She sighed as she let the wind blow through her hair, putting on her sunglasses as she drove towards her former home. She had decided to go to her mother's house to get her passport first and she knew that her mom wouldn't be home at that hour.

As she pulled up in the driveway of the huge house that she used to call home, Caroline headed straight to her old room. She looked around, sighing as she packed a few things from there and headed back out, taking her passport and leaving a note to her mom saying that she was going to Europe with her best friend.

It was still weird to think that she'd be gone for a whole year, but she knew that she wanted to go and be with Nik. Thinking about him, she grabbed her things and threw them in the back seat of her car before driving off to the mall.

Caroline was so caught up in her musings that she hadn't even noticed when Frankie's car was no longer behind hers. She reached the mall and started looking around at all of her favourite shops, a bit too distracted by her thoughts to pay attention to what she was buying.

There was still that feeling that something was not right and she wondered if it was because of the events of last night. She didn't think so, but she shook her head, smiling as she continued her shopping, hurrying up so that she could go home sooner.

She thought about what things she would need to get for the extended period that they were going to spend in Indonesia and, as she passed a pharmacy, she quickly made her way inside. She grabbed some of the essentials and was headed towards the counter to pay for them when she frowned, looking down at the tampons she was holding.

"Oh my God!" She counted the days in her head, her eyes widening as she realized that she had been late a few weeks. It wouldn't have been something to worry about if she hadn't had unprotected sex with Nik so many times. She had been on the pill, but she never thought about how she forgot to take them sometimes.

"Miss...are you okay?" The pharmacist asked her as she saw that Caroline had been frozen in place, shocked.

"Yea...I'm fine. Could you give me a pregnancy test, too, please?" She answered as she shook her head, wanting to clear her thoughts. She needed to know if she was indeed pregnant and she dreaded the result. She wanted kids, but she had never thought she'd have one right then...their situation wasn't the best for them to bring a child into the world, but she knew that she'd definitely keep it if she was indeed pregnant.

"Here you go..." The woman handed her the small bag with all of the things she had bought and Caroline smiled, rushing out of the shop and heading towards the bathroom, not wanting to waste any time.

As she waited there, in the bathroom to see if she was pregnant or not, a million thoughts were rushing through her head. She wondered what Nik would think about that. Would he be happy or would he blame her for it? No...she refused to think that Nik would ever be upset by the news even though it was unexpected.

It was still surreal, but as she glanced down at the thing, she immediately felt her heart melt, seeing that her suspicions were confirmed. Caroline was indeed pregnant. She smiled, not knowing how she should react, but truly feeling happy at the idea.

Imagining herself and Nik as parents was still weird, but Stefan as an uncle was clearly something she could see. She just hoped that everything would go well and that they'd go to Indonesia and that they would not have to worry about all the drama going on here.

It was big news that she had to tell both Nik and Stefan and she was clearly concerned about what their reaction would be. Caroline realised in that moment that besides her fears of their reaction she had to worry about their future. How would she be able to take care of herself and the baby when they were supposed to runaway to Indonesia today?

Fear crippled her heart as she thought about the possibility that she might do something to hurt the small growing baby in her belly - that she might have already done something incredibly stupid that could have hurt it.

"Oh my God!" Caroline gasped, tears already gathering in her eyes as she tried not to get overwhelmed by all of her concerns all at once. She knew that she didn't have much time before she had to go home, but she needed to assure herself that her baby was alright and she needed to go see a doctor as fast as possible.

Not thinking twice about it, the blonde rushed out of the bathroom and ran out of the mall without even glancing back. She quickly pulled out her phone, knowing that she still had to tell Nik that she needed a bit more time, but still, she knew better than to break the news over the phone.

As she walked briskly through the parking lot of the mall towards her car, she dialled Nik's safe number, knowing that he'd answer it faster. Her mind was on overdrive, making her feel jittery, but all that she needed at the moment was to know for sure that her baby was ok.

"Hello, love" Klaus answered his phone sweetly, making her smile at hearing his distinctive accent. She had to stop herself from blurting it all out as she took a deep breath and greeted him back.

"Hi, Nik! Umm...how much time do we still have before the flight leaves?" She tried to sound nonchalant as she thought about what to tell him.

"Around 4 hours still...why do you ask, sweetheart?" Klaus wondered, making Caroline a little nervous, knowing that he could pick up on her moods and he definitely knew when she was agitated and worried about something.

"Uh...I just need to go see Bonnie, maybe tell her about us leaving..." Caroline smiled, knowing that she wasn't necessarily lying because her friend Bonnie was also her gynaecologist and that she could help her.

"Oh...yeah you can go, but be careful not to be too specific about where we're going and just...don't be late, ok?" Caroline smiled as she heard the actual concern in Klaus' voice and she tried to reassure herself a bit that Nik wouldn't react badly at hearing about the unexpected pregnancy. She truly knew that Nik would make a good father because despite the hard exterior, he was sweet and incredibly caring and loving.

"I won't be late...I love you, Nik!" She tried to convey just as much emotion as she was feeling in the moment in that last statement. She now understood a bit more why she was feeling so emotional lately and it all made sense.

"I love you, too, Caroline! See you soon!" She sighed, ending the call as she finally reached her car and quickly climbed in and sped out of the parking lot and towards Bonnie's clinic.

The drive was not long and all that Caroline could think about was the baby. Now that she had time to actually think about it, she realized that she was truly happy about this pregnancy even though she hadn't expected it at all. Even now, she wasn't sure how it was possible for her to be pregnant given the fact that she had taken her pills every day, but she wasn't even considering not having it now.

She pulled up in the parking lot, quickly getting out of the car and rushing towards the clinic and made her way towards Bonnie's 'office' and she immediately felt relieved as she found her friend there and alone.

"Hey Caroline! I wasn't expecting you here...what's up?" Bonnie asked her, smiling at her blonde friend as she stood up and came towards her and hugged her.

"I think I'm pregnant and I need to know if the baby is healthy." Caroline went straight to the point, leaving Bonnie speechless. The blonde was too nervous and agitated to keep calm and so she had been pretty blunt, but she couldn't afford to waste another minute.

"Wow! Well...come on then..." Bonnie said, still shocked at the news, but understanding that Caroline needed to know what was going on with her baby.

After Bonnie had taken her into another room and did all of the tests that she could think of, she finally knew for sure that Caroline was indeed pregnant and now Caroline was waiting anxiously for her to tell her if the baby was healthy.

"You can relax, Care...the baby is perfectly fine and you are, too! Congratulations, dear...you are 3 weeks pregnant!" She exclaimed as she squeezed Caroline's hand reassuringly. The blonde felt relief spread through her and also she felt incredibly happy and was grinning from ear to ear as she started getting ready to head out.

"Thank you so much! I just didn't expect to get pregnant...you know that I always take my pills and I'm being careful..." Caroline smiled as her friend seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well...didn't you get sick about a month ago? You were on antibiotics, right?" Bonnie wondered, seeing that Caroline was doing the math in her head.

"Yeah...I was." Bonnie simply nodded, smiling as she looked at her friend knowingly.

"The antibiotics might have messed with your metabolism and therefore the pills were not efficient. I'm assuming that Klaus' method of taking care of you when you were sick was about a bit more than tea and soup..." Bonnie smirked as she saw the light blush cover Caroline's cheeks, knowing that she was right.

"Yep...definitely not just tea and soup..." Caroline admitted, smiling slyly at seeing Bonnie's suggestive look. She averted her gaze and caught sight of the clock that was hanging from the wall and she knew that she had to leave soon or she'd be late.

"Listen, Bon...we're going away for a while...I can't explain much, but I really need some advice on the pregnancy and some medicine that I might need..." Caroline spoke sadly, seeing that Bonnie was also frowning. Still, she knew when not to get into too much detail so she complied and gave Caroline all the stuff that she'd need to take care of herself and the baby during her pregnancy.

After she had taken everything and said her goodbyes to Bonnie, Caroline was heading towards her car, smiling as she thought about going home and telling Nik. She had ran to the small shop inside the clinic to grab a chocolate bar after she had left all of the baby things in the car and she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that there was a man following her.

Caroline was close to reaching her car when she felt a hand grab her arm and another one sneaking around her and pressing something over her nose and mouth. Before she could even process the situation, she felt her head spin as her legs started wobbling and the whole world went black around her.

**Dun dun dun! I hope you like the little spin on the 'Savages' original plot line and that you'll review and let me know if you like it!**

**Xo Rose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaay! I'm posting another chapter! I hope you guys liked the surprise with Caroline's pregnancy and I'm sorry for the lack of Klaroline action…I hope you can forgive me and still leave some reviews so that I know you're still with me :D **

**I'll try to make this angst-y part lighter, but there will be sadness ahead so you have been warned. Also…Katherine is gonna make her evil appearance soon ;) **

The sun was shining over the endless ocean, signaling the fast approach of the night as Klaus and Stefan were sitting on the terrace, smoking and chilling as they waited for Caroline to return. They knew they still had to talk to the guy that had made them the deal and get him off their backs.

Klaus sighed as he looked at his watch again, seeing that there were less than 2 hours left before they had to go. Stefan looked at it, too, taking out his phone as he took another drag form the cigarette then handing it to Klaus as he dialed the number.

"This is Alex" The man answered and Stefan took a deep breath before putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Alex…you're on speaker, Klaus is next to me" Stefan began as Klaus looked back at the door again, getting impatient.

"And?" The man asked back, his tone clearly not so friendly anymore. Stefan looked at Klaus and he nodded slightly as he took a drag of the cigarette.

"We changed our minds…we're coming aboard." Stefan lied, hoping that the man wouldn't catch on. He shared a look with Klaus as they both heard the man hesitate.

"Hmm…Happy to hear that" Alex spoke, but he seemed a bit off. Stefan raised an eyebrow as Klaus frowned. That was not the reaction they had been expecting.

"So…look we want to go over the details. How about…first thing tomorrow morning?" Stefan asked, already wary of the long pauses that Alex was making. They were both frowning, hoping that the man wouldn't catch onto them.

"We'll get back to you." Alex said before ending the call briskly. Both Stefan and Klaus stood there, not knowing what exactly to make of that call, but they were glad that they had the flight ready and they would be far away before Alex could get back to them.

The only thing that they were waiting for was for Caroline to get back. Klaus looked at his watch again, furrowing his brows as he tried not to read too much into the fact that Caroline was not there yet. Clearly she had gotten caught up talking to Bonnie or something like that. Still, he just wanted her to come home already so that they could leave. He missed her and he only needed to know that they were safe, far away from here.

As the sun descended more and more into the ocean, Klaus and Stefan were lounging outside on the terrace, still smoking cigarettes and waiting for Caroline. Nik was beginning to worry about her, still checking his watch every five minutes and looking back at the door, expecting her to walk through it every minute now.

Instead of hearing the door open, they both heard the ringtone that signaled a new message on the laptop and they looked at each other, not knowing what it could be. Both Stefan and Klaus went inside, slightly alarmed at the sound.

It wasn't until they actually opened the laptop that they felt their whole world crumble. Klaus' eyes widened, snapping his head back at Stefan as if he wanted to confirm the fact that he wasn't hallucinating. Stefan's shocked face clearly portrayed his fear and utter disbelief as they both gulped at the sight on the screen.

The terrifying sight had Nik's heart shatter in a million pieces as both he and Stefan stared with watery eyes at the girl that was strapped to a chair, _their girl. _There were a few masked people around her and she had clearly been hit as her lip was cut and bloody. Someone had taken the laptop closer to her, the webcam capturing her face as someone slapped her across the face, making her open her eyes.

They had gotten Caroline and they were hurting her. Her blonde hair was a mess, hiding her face as she slowly regained consciousness. She was gasping for air, clearly confused about what was happening as she blinked rapidly, seeing the worried faces of both Nik and Stefan on the screen of a laptop.

Her head was pounding, the dread settling into the pit of her stomach as she watched Nik and Stefan look back at her through the screen and she felt tears pricking her eyes. She was clearly in shock and incredibly afraid, but she wanted to be strong and not let her kidnaper know exactly how desperate she was to get back to Nik.

"Care…Hi" Stefan whispered, barely able to find words to address her. Seeing her like that was not something that either of them was prepared for. She heard him however and tried her best to respond.

"Hi…" She croaked out, her voice husky and her throat already hurting her from the effort of speaking. Caroline could barely stay conscious, but she tried her best, knowing that both Nik and Stefan would do whatever they could to get her out and she needed to be strong and hang in there until they did.

"I'm so sorry about this, baby…we're gonna get you out, I promise!" Stefan whispered, furrowing his brows as his eyes became a bit blurry with unshed tears. Klaus was also watching her, clearly too affected by seeing her like that to even notice the unfamiliar sting of tears in his eyes. Still, he needed to be strong and he couldn't afford to appear weak for even a second because Caroline's life depended on them now.

"We'll get you back, sweetheart. I promise…stay strong, okay? I love you…" Nik swallowed hard, seeing a ghost of a smile form on her bloody lips as she tried to look at him. Caroline felt another slap across her cheek, probably trying to keep her awake as she felt her eyelids close.

"I love you, Nik…Just…get me out of here…" Caroline managed to whisper back, her voice breaking as she saw the determination that settled on both her boys' faces. She wanted to believe that they'd actually get her out of there, but she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't make it.

Her eyes were closing, the exhaustion of the day catching up with her as she felt a wave of dizziness take over her, blurring her vision. She gulped, knowing that things were probably going to get worse. She tried to hold her head high, to see them, but it literally felt like it weighted a ton.

Her heart started pounding as a fresh wave of despair took over her, remembering that now she needed to watch for the small life that was growing in her belly. Instinctively, she wanted to wrap her arms around her midsection to protect her baby, but she felt her hands tied tightly on the chair.

She was frantic now, not knowing how she was supposed to act. Should she tell them she was pregnant or should she hide it? Chances were that they'd torture her further and she couldn't risk the baby's life but she could tell that these people were by no means merciful. Her head was spinning again, the painful throbbing making her sick and she knew that she was about to pass out again as her vision clouded and she took one last look at Nik before everything went dark again.

Klaus and Stefan were both looking helplessly at Caroline as they saw the screen turn black and they both heard another voice through the laptop, knowing that it was probably the one that had her. Klaus' whole body was tense, his brain being focused on coming up with a solution as he tried to keep his temper under control.

Seeing the woman he loved like that had made a great impact on him, had shattered his hard exterior and made his eyes burn with tears, knowing how much she was suffering. He wanted to have her in his arms, to know that she was safe and to make whoever was the one that took her pay for the harm that they had done already.

Caroline was his light in the darkness, his bubble of happiness and love and he couldn't even begin to understand how someone could do this to her, to such a good and loving person like her. She had never hurt anyone and she didn't fucking deserve being treated like that! His blood was boiling with rage and he clenched his fists as he heard the voice.

"Which one of you is mister 'nothing personal'?" The voice asked, as Stefan and Klaus shared a look. There was no way that they were going to let anyone harm Caroline again. Whatever the bastard wanted, they'd give it to him only to see Caroline back and safe.

"I'm here…" Stefan said, but Klaus had felt his anger rise, his chest heaving as he tried to compose himself, but failed, yelling at the screen.

"If you fucking touch her" Klaus had begun, but Stefan quickly grabbed his arm.

"Shut up...shut up, alright? Look…we can negotiate." Stefan pleaded almost, losing his patience and wanting to get Caroline back as soon as possible, fearing what they could do to her.

"We made you a deal to which we expected compliance…you lied to us." The voice said and both of them gritted their teeth and were hardly able to control their emotions.

"We'll do whatever you want." Stefan sighed as he tried to keep his calm as he tried to come up with a plan.

"If that reflects a change in attitude, you'll have to prove it."

"That's not a problem…" Stefan answered as he and Klaus shared a look, knowing that they both agreed that whatever they needed to do to get Caroline back, they'd do it.

"Really? 'Cause it was a problem before…" The voice drawled, apparently set on driving them mad with fury.

"It's not now!" Stefan ground out as he gripped the table, his calm and collected demeanor slipping away.

"Good…now let me speak to mister 'eat shit caviar'." The voice asked as Klaus looked over at Stefan, still trying to try and keep his head cool so that they could make a deal.

"I'm here." He stepped in front of Stefan, ready to 'negotiate'.

"You insulted me" The voice said, lightly and Klaus' fists clenched in anger.

"I'm sorry…" He spit the words through gritted teeth, knowing that he was far from sorry and that he should have done more than just insult them.

"No you're not. Take out your gun." Both were looking at the screen, wide eyed and angry, but Klaus finally did as he was asked, thinking about Caroline the entire time and wanting to get her back as soon as possible and by any means.

"Now stick it in that vulgar mouth of yours" Klaus swallowed hard, seeing the video of Caroline reappear in the corner of the screen.

"I'm doing it!" Klaus shouted as he heard the whimpers of Caroline's broken voice. She was

crying as the guy standing next to her had his hand closing around her neck. How could anyone be so fucking sick to harm someone like Caroline?

"Now put your finger on the trigger" The voice said, sickeningly slow and enunciating every word. Klaus felt the rush of fear course through him, but he thought about how Caroline must be feeling and he pushed all fears aside.

"No God! There's got to be a better way!" Stefan yelled out, frantically, but Klaus pushed him aside as he took a deep breath, knowing that for Caroline's sake he'd do anything. He closed his eyes and was about to pull the trigger when the voice resonated through his ears, making him falter.

"Stop! You may take it out now" Klaus froze in place, slowly taking his gun out as he tried to catch his breath, fear still coursing through him even though he didn't want to admit it. The situation was absolutely terrifying even for him.

"Next time we ask you to do something we don't want to hear 'eat shit caviar' am I clear?" The voice made them sick already, but Klaus simply gritted his teeth, knowing that he couldn't respond impulsively.

"Yes." He closed his eyes, wishing that all of this would be over soon.

"Good. You'll make a delivery to us into La Vista of 300 pounds. You have 5 hours or your pretty little blonde will suffer…" The voice finished, showing Caroline again close up and she had one lonely tear running down her cheek as she looked at them.

As soon as the screen went black, both Stefan and Klaus were breathing heavily, their emotions getting out of control as they thought about Caroline and even though they wanted to appear tough, both were barely able to fight off tears. It was the worst thing that they could have done to both Stefan and Klaus - take away their light…and they were feeling desperate.

"We got to move!" Nik recovered first, blinking slowly, trying to erase the image of Caroline strapped to a chair from his mind and focus on completing the deal. He turned to Stefan, both clearly affected by the situation greatly, but trying to think clearly and get Caroline out of that mess as soon as possible.

xxXxx

Caroline opened her eyes to find herself in another room, clearly a motel room of some sorts, but not as bad as the room in which she had been before. Her head was still pounding and she tried to blink away the fuzziness as she looked around, seeing that she wasn't alone.

"Finally you're awake." A woman greeted her, her dark hair and dark eyes giving her the chills as she saw the woman stand. Her red lips curved into a sly smirk as she flipped her perfectly curled hair to the side.

Caroline looked down at herself, seeing that she was no longer strapped to the chair and sighed in relief as she tried to stand up, but felt another wave of nausea hit her. She hated not being in control of the situation and not knowing if her baby was alright, but she had to try her best to not harm him.

"Can I get some water?" Caroline asked silently, her voice still husky as she looked up at the woman. Without even looking her way, the woman had grabbed a bottle of water and came towards her, narrowing her eyes as she watched Caroline's hands shake when she tried to grab it.

"You look like hell…" The woman contemplated and Caroline, for the first time noticed the marks on her wrists and the way that her hand was shaking. She knew that she needed to keep the little strength she had to actually take care of herself so that the baby would be ok.

She took a sip of water, sighing as the refreshing liquid ran down her throat. As she took another steadying breath, she managed to stand up and walk over to the bed before she noticed that the woman was still watching her intently.

"Could I have some food, also?" Caroline whispered, not really knowing what she was allowed to ask and what not. She saw that the woman was staring at her as she tried to head into the bathroom, following her and watching as she splashed some water on her face. Caroline noticed that she had pulled out her phone and texted someone.

"I'll give you food, Caroline…after all you are my guest and I don't intend on killing you _if_ your boys keep their end of the deal. I'm Katherine by the way…" The woman smiled sickly at her and Caroline tried not to get overly emotional as she mentioned her boys. She wanted to see Nik so bad…tell him about the baby.

As she made it back to the bed, Caroline felt her eyes burn with unshed tears as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her belly, only now realizing that she could not offer this baby the protection that it needed. She wanted to feel safe and be with Nik, but a feeling of dread enveloped her as she realized that there was a possibility that Nik would not know that she was even expecting his child.

Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she started sobbing uncontrollably, not even caring if she was breaking down in front of Katherine, who had been silently sitting on an armchair and sipping her whiskey.

"Stop wailing…it's giving me a headache. I said you'll be fine as long as the boys comply with my requests." Katherine raised an eyebrow as she saw Caroline trying to seem strong as she hugged herself, but stopped crying. She was looking at her with interest, noticing something strange in the blonde's behavior, but before she could ask her anything, the food arrived and she opened the door to take it.

Caroline had tried to calm down and think clearly, not wanting to give Katherine any more satisfaction as she picked at her food. She was not hungry at all, but she had wanted food, knowing that she was eating for two now. The food was actually making her sick to her stomach and she didn't even know how to reach the bathroom faster as she threw up all of the food.

"Oh my God!" She heard Katherine gasp from behind her as she reached the bathroom door. She felt her heart drop as she realized that Katherine had probably figured out about her secret.

"You're pregnant!"

**Yep! Katherine was the evil bitch that had been behind it all, but now that she knows would it make a difference? Will Nik find out about the baby soon? **

**Let me know what you think of this so far and please leave a review! :D**

**xoxo Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings! I know it's been a while...I'm not going to write a long author note so that you can enjoy the story because it's been a really long time since I updated and I'm truly sorry! Thank you for reading and reviewing and please let me know what you think! :D**

Klaus and Stefan got out of their car, looking at the time and seeing that they only had 4 hours left to get the 300 pounds and hoping that they would get to finally have Caroline back. Right now there was nothing more important now than getting her back because simply seeing her like that, it was incredibly hard not to be able to do anything to save her from those horrible people.

There was no way to describe the raging fury that Klaus felt then, because he couldn't bear to see _his _Caroline in such a condition. Just a few hours ago they had been together, laughing and making fun of each other about how they'd be adjusting to their future lives in Indonesia and now…she was held hostage by some animals that Klaus was clearly intending on killing once Caroline was safe and sound.

He couldn't _not _think about revenge when he saw with his own eyes what they dared to do to Caroline -for merely touching her - and treat her like that only to get to them. He had never thought that this could happen, but he was sure that everything that happened now would _never_ happen again. Not to Caroline…she didn't deserve any of this.

Caroline had never been actually involved in their business and nobody should've taken her. Klaus was fuming, his heart racing and his eyes burning with impending tears - whether they were tears of rage or simply tears of despair- he didn't know, but he swore to never put her in danger again. When all this would be done with and those despicable people would be taken care of, they would go to Indonesia or somewhere else, on a remote island and stay away from all this drama.

His time spent with Caroline had made him loosen up and he changed, he fell in love with the bubbly blonde that always was so keen on making him feel more comfortable and happier. She had managed to break down the strongly built walls that had been carefully built around his heart. Her bright smile and sparkling blue eyes had brought him to his knees, had crumbled his resistance and had made him fall in love with her.

He opened up to her like he had never really done with anyone, not even his family. His brothers and sister had been there for him when he was younger, but they had drifted apart, mainly because he had gone to war and when he had started the drug business, he hadn't wanted to have his family involved in any way so he created the Klaus persona.

He hadn't really talked to any of his siblings in a long while, even if Caroline had been really pushy on that matter, because she hadn't really met them and she wanted to. Klaus understood what she was craving, but he couldn't risk it then. He knew that Caroline's past was a sad one, especially regarding her family issues, but he had hoped to fill that gap in her life.

_She told him that he did...he was her family._

And now, he was disappointing her, failing her for not being there for her, for having allowed this to happen - for having put her through such a terrifying time. He dreaded to even think about how she was feeling in that moment. He didn't want to think about what she was doing - where she was held...because Klaus knew that if he did think about those things, he'd lose it. There was nothing good that could happen to her while she was kidnapped so he wanted to keep his mind clear and focus on getting her out, on forming a plan to get her back.

So he did just that - focused on keeping his head in the game. He and Stefan had quickly packed their stuff and piled it up in the back of a van and they were now driving on the highway to meet the people that had taken Caroline. It was nerve wracking to have such little control over the situation that they were both on edge.

"It's next exit. 7 minutes..." Stefan muttered, his voice husky and his tone clearly portraying the stress that he was under.

Stefan was driving and he was clearly too worried to even think about traffic rules, but, still, they couldn't afford to get pulled over for speeding, not with 300 pounds of weed on them because then, they'd never get to save Caroline - they'd end up in jail for a long time... Klaus noticed the many police cars littering the highway so he had to warn Stefan.

"Slow down, mate. The cops are like bees all over." He warned, seeing as a police car was already close behind them. Stefan was already beginning to panic as he saw the car behind them and he slowed down, trying to appear calm and like a normal driver, clearly more than aware of their situation, too.

"Fuck!" Stefan exclaimed as he gripped the wheel even tighter, his knuckles turning white with his strong hold.

"Drive real cool, Stef..." Klaus warned as he pulled out a gun from under his passenger seat, not even thinking twice about his intentions. There was no doubt in his mind that for Caroline he'd damn sure kill even a cop if that would mean that he'd get to her. Stefan was startled, clearly not okay with killing people and not even knowing that Klaus had a gun stashed under his seat.

"Are you crazy? You can't shoot a cop, Nik!" Stefan gritted his teeth together as he saw the gun and he knew that Klaus was acting on impulse, but he didn't blame him. Even Stefan, the calm one, the quiet one was now on edge and ready to do anything to get Caroline back. And Klaus wanted to remind him that.

"Put one big thought in your head: Caroline's not going to die. Forget everything else." Klaus spoke with such fervour that Stefan would've found endearing the way he was so protective of Caroline if it weren't for the fact that she had been kidnapped and that they were driving with 300 pounds, being followed by cops.

"Ok, ok..." Stefan agreed as he gripped the wheel tighter, Klaus' fingers clutching the gun to his chest, hoping that the cops were not stupid enough to pull them over now because he'd not risk it. He'd kill them.

"This is our exit, here..." Stefan said, a breath of relief escaping his lips just as the sirens went off from the car behind them.

"We're dead, _mate_." Stefan panicked, but he pulled into the exit lane. His heart was thudding, his muscles tense as he awaited the inevitable blow, but it never came because the cops went further down the highway and they exited safely.

"Shit! That was close..." Stefan sighed, both of them relieved as they finally got a phone call telling them to park the car on an alley behind a fish store. It was a typical dark, hidden place, perfect for these kinds of things, but as soon as they arrived and saw that there were two cars arriving, they knew that Caroline wasn't there.

"Here they come. Stay cool." Klaus muttered as four men exited the two cars and rushed to them, pulling them both out of the van and making them stand against the wall.

"Anything goes wrong, anyone follows us...the girl dies slow." One of them threatened and Klaus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he fought the urge to attack them. How dare they threaten Caroline?

Before Klaus' temper could get too out of control, the men had scurried away, taking the van and one of their cars, leaving the other one, an SUV for Klaus and Stefan. They made their way over there, their rage reaching a new level because they hadn't gotten anything about Caroline...on the passenger seat of the SUV there was a briefcase with the exact amount of money that the 300 pounds were worth and a phone.

Stefan climbed in the driver seat, raising an eyebrow at Klaus, seeing the phone, but also because they certainly didn't expect to be paid for the transaction. They were both defeated in that moment, both angry that there wasn't anything else that they could do.

Suddenly the phone rang and they looked at each other with wide eyes, not even thinking twice about answering.

"Yes?" Stefan asked as he put the phone on speaker, Klaus' heart thudding as he waited for the 'boss' to say what they wanted next. He hated feeling so helpless and without control, feeling so used, knowing that Caroline was hurting.

"We're happy to see you've learned to honour your partnership." The voice of a woman mocked back followed by a long pause in which both Klaus and Stefan rolled their eyes at the superior tone.

"What do you want from us?" Stefan asked, trying hard to hide his utter disgust as Klaus tried to not snap at the caller.

"The same things we agreed upon. Three years. Except...now it's 70 -30. The first payment you've received." The woman said, both Stefan and Klaus taking notice that it was a rather old woman judging by the voice and they also noticed the distinctive English accent. They weren't expecting that when they saw how gory the scenes on their laptop had been, but they really didn't care. There was only one thing that they both wanted.

"And Caroline?" Stefan asked, aware that Klaus' efforts to keep in check were tremendous.

"Caroline will be away for one year..." The woman said, which made them both snap. Klaus was already about to jump from his seat and tear up the woman's throat through the phone.

"One year?!" Klaus gaped at Stefan, trying to keep his voice to a mere whisper, but his eyes clearly reflected the full range of emotions that he was feeling: from blinding rage, consuming fury to utter despair. There was no way that he would agree to that. No way in hell!

"At the end of that year she'll come home. Fail at any point to meet the terms of our partnership and the girl will die very badly..." And the phone call got cut off, without allowing Klaus to actually give her a piece of his mind and explain that they would not leave Caroline for a year.

Dread gripped at his insides as Klaus thought about how to solve this problem. He couldn't even consider accepting the idea, he wouldn't risk her life like that. He would do anything...everything just to get her somewhere safe and far away even if it meant that he'd have to leave her, at least she'd be safe.

"One year?" Klaus asked incredulous, seeing as Stefan was as disturbed by the idea as he was, but Salvatore kept his cool better. Klaus was too much of a short tempered man to stay calm in the situation of having the woman he loved god knows where...

Klaus didn't want to admit it...he didn't even want to think about it, but deep down, his life experience and knowledge of this type of people led to one conclusion, one goddamn awful, horrible conclusion that his mind refused to acknowledge, but that his mouth seemed to be unable to hold back.

"Caroline wouldn't last a year...she won't make three weeks, Stef!" Klaus exclaimed, his eyes downcast as he felt numb, the only thing that clouded his mind was fury and despair. He saw Stefan shake his head at hearing his words, clearly knowing that he was right, but not being able to accept it. He was in denial, too.

"What if we offered them cash? Right now!" Stefan offered, his eyes boring into Klaus', both incapable of coming to terms with the real situation. They had been always close as friends and even though they had never been through anything like this, they could still sympathise with each other because they both wanted Caroline back, they wanted their light back and they were still staring at each other, panic evident in their eyes as the tears burned their eyes, but they didn't let them fall.

Being the pessimist that he had become over the years and after enduring such horrors at war, not having his light with him to make him be better, Klaus was starting to picture the worst case scenario. It was such a strange thing for his to have to feel so utterly helpless and so worried that he was about to break. His thoughts were taking a turn towards the dreadful and he hated feeling so miserable, to have such awful thoughts about Caroline, but his fighter instincts told him one thing...from what he knew of these people...they were far worse than they've thought.

"Why would they pay us if it was money they wanted? They're savages, Stefan...they will kill Caroline..." Klaus yelled at his friend, not being able to keep it together any more. He wanted to throw a punch, to kill each and every one of those that had laid a hand on Caroline -slowly.

"Don't fucking say that, Nik!" Stefan snapped, his calm starting to dissipate as he saw Klaus' outburst and knowing how only Caroline could make this all better, he had to come up with a good plan to get her back as soon as possible.

Whether he liked to admit it or not Nik was the one that came up with better plans, but now he knew that he needed to be the one to keep his cool and handle the situation.

"We'll get her back, Nik... and I'll drag you both on the island and listen to your declarations of undying love while I try to keep my hero hairdo in that tropical heat..." Stefan tried to lighten the mood, but the only response he got form Klaus was a longing look and a ghost of a smile. They needed to find Caroline and take her back safely or there will be a huge bloodbath to come...

**Ok...so I am so sorry for the long wait! I've had my finals and I started writing another Klaroline story...based on the awesome scene in 4x23 and continuing with lots of smut. Also...I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter.**

**I know it's not much and that it's a bit short, but I decided to update it as it is because I know I'd like to read something even short rather than not having anything. **

**No Caroline in this one, but the pregnancy is something I have to read about and think about and I promise there will be more from her in the next one! And...that, on the phone was NOT Katherine...any guesses as to who it really is?**

**I would love to hear some suggestions because it would be really nice to have some extra inspiration! So please REVIEW!**

**Anyhow...thank you so much for your patience! **

**Xo Rose**


End file.
